


be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers

by neroh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Jim, Betrayal, Demon!Bones, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Star-crossed, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he falls into Leo's orbit, the angel thinks about how he’s not supposed to fall in love, especially with a demon. Then again, James has never been one to follow the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Hallow's Eve](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80804) by Orenjimaru. 



> I used Ancient Greek architecture to describe the angel realm. See below:
> 
>  **Bouleuterion** \- Town council building  
>  **Agora** \- Public square  
>  **Oikos** \- Housing
> 
> List of Angels:
> 
>  **Seraphim** \- These are the highest order or choir of angels.  
>  **Cherubim** \- Cherubim rank after the seraphim and are the second highest in the nine hierarchies or choirs of angels.  
>  **Dominions** \- Dominions are Angels of Leadership. They regulate the duties of the angels, making known the commands of God.
> 
> Ancient Roman architecture was used to describe the demon realm:
> 
>  **Forum** \- Public square  
>  **Thermae** \- Bathhouses  
>  **Insula/Insulae** \- Multi-story apartment blocks  
>  **Villa** \- Country house
> 
> List of Demons:
> 
>  **Incubus** \- A male demon that attempts to have sexual relations with people while they sleep.  
>  **Dhampir** \- The offspring of a vampire father and a human mother.  
>  **Banshee** \- A female spirit or fairy being who cries out in the night to warn of impending death.  
>  **Kappa** \- A vampiric creature that resembles a human with green skin.  
>  **Archdemon** \- An upper level demon in the infernal hierarchy.  
>  **Gremlin** \- A mischievous creature that causes machinery to malfunction.
> 
> The book that Leo refers to is _Sidereus Nuncius_ , which is a short astronomical treatise (or pamphlet) published in New Latin by Galileo Galilei in March 1610.
> 
>  **Magnis** \- Forced  
>  **Cadere** \- Fall

This is _not_  supposed to happen.

James is an angel, pure and benevolent, whose sole reason of existing is to act as a guardian spirit or a guiding influence for humans. He is to protect them and carry out the otherworldly tasks assigned to him. He’s not supposed to become attached to humans or any other beings, the latter being appropriate as he lies under Leo’s body.

Leo’s mouth burns his skin with pleasure and applies pressure as he makes his way down James’ body. James would be lying if he said that Leo wasn’t beautiful with his golden skin, broad shoulders, raven colored hair and celestial eyes that vary in color. It all depends on his mood; green for when he’s happy, near black when he’s angry, a murky mixture of green and brown when he’s brooding, and gold for special occasions. They are gold now and the edges crinkled as James catches the mischievous grin that spreads on Leo’s plush lips and swallows back a moan.

“Come on, darlin’,” the demon drawls, his fingers walking towards James’ mouth. He thumbs the pink flesh and watches it catch against his finger. “Don’t hold back on me.”

He could never hold back on Leo. It’s been like that since they met—an accident to be sure. James remembers seeing the demon lurking in the shadows as he stood to watch over two young lovers from opposing households run away to be together. There had been no reason for Leo to be there, other than distracting James from his task by lurking between the veil that divides the humans from their kind.

He wasn’t like the other demons that smelled like charred wood and sulfur, but like cedars and pine on a summer breeze. Leo never tried to attack him and only grinned as James stopped him, his eyes like two suns as they shined in the darkness. Perhaps he cast a spell upon the angel, enthralling him and making James his lover.

Their first time had been that night; once the lovers had found a safe haven. Leo crooked his finger with a bewitching smirk and beckoned James to follow him. His feet seemed to move on their own accord as James closed the distance between them. He stood as Leo’s finger traced over the silvery markings that decorated his torso and arms. “Beautiful,” the demon declared before drawing him into a kiss; the sweetest he’d experienced. They fucked on the ground, the dirt and grass pressing into their skin. It could have been a bed made of the finest materials or rocks; none of it mattered to James as soon as he felt the first press of the demon’s cock against his opening. His heart was claimed completely.

“My love,” Leo says in awe as hungry eyes look James over like a feast. “So beautiful and pure.” His words are not meant to taunt, but an expression of his admiration for the angel. He brushes James’ flaxen hair off his forehead and wraps it around a finger, appreciating the contrast between his dark markings and the angel’s features. “Mine.”

James opens his mouth to reply, only to be silenced by two of Leo’s fingers. They are tangy; like the Georgia peaches the demon loves, and seem to become sweeter as the angel starts to suck on them. He moans the way Leo wants him to. The way he  _taught_  him to. The demon has educated James in the art of love in such a way that would make his fellow angels blush.

He mixes pain and pleasure; combining the sensations into something else entirely and it takes James’ breath away every time they make love in secret. He learns to beg and to cry salty tears that the demon licks up as they fuck. Leo always takes care of him, whispering endearments that are followed by kisses. It used to be foreign and unnatural, but now James cannot fathom having anyone else.

“Good boy,” Leo murmurs against his hip. He sucks a bruise into the tender skin before continuing his pursuit down, down, down…

…and down to James’ cock that rests heavy and full against his thigh. He releases a muffled whine as Leo takes him into his mouth without warning, bucking his hips. His lover laughs and uses his free arm to hold the angel in place as he continues to suck.

James keeps tonguing Leo’s fingers—his beautiful fingers attached to equally beautiful hands—and closes his eyes.  _My love, you’ve bewitched me_ , he thinks as Leo’s mouth surrounds him. He whimpers as his lover applies the perfect amount of suction and tongue and brings James closer to the edge. He utters Leo’s name against his fingers like a litany. The angel snorts at the thought of a litany describing a demon’s name.

But Leo is different; he is not as fearsome as Christopher described demons to be. He is loving and kind to James, bringing him trinkets from his adventures.

Another swipe of Leo’s tongue makes James’ gut curl with warmth and his orgasm draw closer. His teeth gently scrape against the underside, tongue chasing after the movement. James bucks and cries out as he starts to spurt his release down Leo’s throat.

James is not surprised when his vision whites out; it always does when he and Leo are together. The next time he opens his eyes Leo is above him and has a smile on his face. “So sweet, my love,” he comments as he slowly removes his fingers from James’ mouth and replaces them with his lips. He nudges James’ legs over his hips, stroking the skin as they kiss.

James groans as Leo presses his cock against his hole, both of them ready to make love under the stars. The moon is gone tonight and the darkness hides them from view. His fingers grasp the demon’s hair, pulling their mouths together as Leo fills him in a single motion. Both of them moan, the sound muffled by their mouths, and relish in the sensation.

Leo breaks the kiss, his hips surging forward. “James,” he chokes out.

He moans wantonly and arches against Leo’s chest like a feline. “Leo,” he stammers in reply. He digs his fingers into the meat of the demon’s shoulders, urging him on.

“So beautiful,” Leo grunts as he meets James’ movements. He mouths the angel’s neck, his tongue tracing over his markings and lapping up the sweat gathering on his skin.

James turns his head to the side, giving the demon more access. He groans as his lover’s teeth brush against his pulse. Leo turns his head back, capturing his mouth and plunging his tongue deep inside. James cries out and hungrily bats his tongue against his lovers. “Are you trying to kill me?” he whispers against the demon’s lips.

“It would be such a shame to kill you, my love,” Leo quips. His hips piston harder and slam into James’ body as he leers at him. A smile—the secret one only meant for James—appears and it makes his eyes glow in a myriad of greens, blues, and golds. “I would never harm you.”

James gasps as Leo changes his angle. “There,  _right_  there,” he moans.

“Right there what?” Leo taunts, slowing his pace under the angel’s vocal protests.

“Leo,” James hisses through his teeth. “You’re a right bastard…ahh!”

He may be a bastard, but Leo is a bastard who guides James to oblivion; pounding into his body while James practically sobs as his second release coats their stomachs. “That’s it,” he whispers into the angel’s ear, his voice hoarse as his own climax nears. “Just like that.”

James can’t help it when his lips curl into a smile as pleasure washes over Leo’s face; his eyelids squeezed tightly together, the flare of his nostrils and the way his mouth hangs open as delightfully sinful sounds rise out of his throat. He pulls his lover down to him, kissing the demon fiercely as his moans vibrate in his mouth.

“My love,” Leo finally says. He is caressing James’ cheek as a soft expression takes form. “I am so glad I found you.” They kiss once more because there are no words to describe how much they mean to each other.

As he falls into Leo’s orbit, the angel thinks about how he’s not supposed to fall in love, especially with a demon. Then again, James has never been one to follow the rules.

 

* * *

 

Whenever he lays eyes on James, Leo’s world explodes in a kaleidoscope of colors.

He used to assume that it because James is a heavenly being and it is a part of his charm; the sweet face, fair hair and even fairer skin with a pair of eyes whose blue shade rivals the daylight skies. The demon realizes later that it’s just James and the feelings he unwittingly provokes.

It makes him grin as he waits in the darkness near their meeting place; James’ naivety is one of the traits that Leo loves most about him. His curiosity beyond his own kind is another, as well as the devious streak the angel possesses.

James is not like the other angels Leo has heard stories of or encountered. He is unafraid of the darkness, for one. He does not see the need of traveling in packs like the others and seems to enjoy venturing off on his own.

Leo remembers their first encounter and how bold James had been when he sought the demon out after catching him spying.

“I could hurt you,” Leo had told him as he traced James’ lower lip, watching the flesh darken at his touch.

James was defiant of the warning, meant in jest, and raised a brow. “You won’t,” he countered with a teasing smirk.

Leo vividly remembers the moonlight on the angel’s marking, making them appear iridescent as he traced them with his fingers, and how it hugged the curve of his mouth. “Beautiful,” Leo had whispered, awestruck by the angel’s form. He had kissed him then and tasted James’ sweetness on his tongue; like cubed sugar or warm honey. Leo relished the slip of the angel’s tongue against his own before breaking away and caressing his cheek. “So beautiful.”

A twig snaps under the pressure of one’s foot and the sound echoes through the grotto’s opening. Leo looks up from his hiding place and waits for a few slow-moving moments before James appears, his body hidden under a dark cloak that covers his markings. A faint glow comes from his hands as the angel lifts the cloak’s hood off his head and reveals himself to the dark surroundings.

Leo’s night vision is superior to the angels and he’s able to see him clearly; the cloak has ruffled his hair and it’s sticking up at various angles, looking so wild and untamed. He moves through the darkness until he’s close enough to whisper in James’ ear, but instead watches him for a moment longer as the angel chews on his lip while he waits for his demon lover. “You’ll cause your lips to bleed if you keep doing that, my love,” Leo playfully intones.

James stiffens at his words but does not turn around. “And if they bleed, will you still desire to kiss them?” he asks, tilting his head so that the demon can see his profile.

“I would desire to do many things to them,” Leo replies as he reaches out and touches James’ chin. His lover’s eyes drift shut as the demon runs his thumb over his skin. “Many things that would make you blush.”

James’ lips quirk into a smile. “There aren’t many things that make me blush since I met you,” he chuckles.

“Then I’ll need to come up with more,” Leo tells him as he turns James towards him and presses a gentle kiss to his lips.

His arm wraps around James’ body and pulls him towards himself, savoring his warmth and weight. He grunts as James deepens the kiss, pressing his tongue against Leo’s lips and seeking entry. This is something he taught the angel, who had originally come to him meek and inexperienced in the matters of sex.

It is luck that James is a quick and skillful study. Their tongues meet halfway and curl around each other, slow and heated. They may not have all of the time in the world, as their relationship is illicit and could provoke a fight with the angels, but there are things that require patience.

James wraps his arms around Leo’s neck, brushing his fingers against his hair until it’s caught between them. The gesture ignites the demon’s need to touch the angel’s bare skin and to feel him arch under him. Leo walks them towards the grotto, minding the plants in their path while they continue to kiss.

They have met here more times than the demon can count; all of which are so wonderful and no less passionate than their first meeting. He could be blind and still know the way towards the grotto’s pond. It’s their favorite place to make love, next to the water’s edge and safely ensconced within stone walls. No one can touch them here; save for the few demons who know this place.

Leo pulls James down to the ground and his hands make quick work of the angel’s cloak, which drops to the wayside. He exposes more skin as the demon sheds more of the angel’s clothing and pulls away to kiss his way down his body. James groans beneath him and fists Leo’s hair while the latter’s teeth scrape against his nipple.

The demon glances up and grins at the debauched sight of the angel biting his lips cherry red. Leo flicks his tongue against the hardening nub and applies suction while James swallows back a whimper. He moves to the next nipple and continues his ministrations as he rolls the other between his fingers. The angel’s mouth falls open and he gasps, his hip rubbing against the demon’s clothing. Leo reaches up and runs his fingers over James’ lips, feeling the soft and slick skin.

“I find that I am at a disadvantage,” James says breathlessly.

Leo looks up and with a pop, takes his mouth away from the angel’s chest. “My love, what disadvantage is that?” he inquires.

“You are still clothed while I am naked,” the angel replies cheekily as he grabs for the demon and pulls him up. They collide, mouths frantic against one another as both of them remove Leo’s clothing.

Usually, Leo enjoys slowing them down and indulging in foreplay, but he is too aroused to do so. It’s the first night they’ve seen each other in nearly a fortnight; the demon was needed elsewhere and the angel had been loath to see him go. He had missed James, achingly so, and thought of him often while he was gone.

Leo fingers his lover open as the angel’s mouth leaves marks that adorn his skin. “You missed me,” he whispers hotly in James’ ear.

“Too much,” the angel tells him. His body flutters and yields to the demon’s prowess, opening up for him easily and quickly. “It’s to the point of distraction, my love.”

Leo chuckles as he slicks himself up and withdraws his fingers. “Mhmm,” he hums as he flips them over so that James is straddling his hips and his backside is pressed into the ground. “You should teach me a lesson.”

“The lessons of my kind do not involve pleasure,” James whispers as he guides Leo into himself with fluttering lashes beating against pink cheeks. “It’s of fire and brimstone.”

He groans as the angel’s body adjusts to his cock and digs his fingertips into pale thighs. “You should punish me, Jim,” Leo utters. The demon gazes upon the angel’s face, which he pulls down towards his own and smiles. “The way I taught you.”

James presses his mouth against his lover’s neck and exhales hotly onto his skin. “Leo,” he gasps before slowly rolling his hips.

The sensation spreads from his gut and outward towards the demon’s extremities. He allows his head to fall back, exposing his throat to the angel and moans in appreciation. “Jim,” Leo declares as his lover rises and falls, developing their rhythm in due time.

His hands roam over bare skin, touching the firm muscles it covers to assist in James’ movements. He catches the angel staring down at him as he gasps each time Leo’s cock drives into him, igniting a fire of its own in James’ body. He finds so much love and desire in his lover’s eyes that it makes the demon’s heart swell.

James throws his head back and keens loudly as their rhythm gains momentum. Leo feels the sting of the angel’s fingernails digging into his skin, which brings them both closer to a much-needed release. He pulls Leo towards him and silences his moans with his lips as his hips thrust up. They kiss hungrily and hold onto each other as their orgasms crash over them. He releases himself inside of James, whose body pulses greedily around his length while the angel’s climax is wet and hot in the demon’s stomach.

Leo feels a trembling hand against his own before James locks their fingers together. His skin is burning and slick with sweat; the aftermath of their lovemaking. The demon pulls them to their sides and wraps an arm around the angel’s waist, not caring that the angle is awkward so long as their hands are pressed against one another.

 

* * *

 

James has his head pillowed against Leo’s chest when Leo remembers the gift that’s tucked away in the pocket of his cloak. 

Their sweat has dried upon their tangled limbs and the flush of exertion has faded, though marks of nails and fingertips still show on their skin.

“I brought you something,” Leo says excitedly as he moves to seize the article of clothing. The angel props himself up on an arm and observes the demon as he searches through the pile of discarded garments that lay beside them. “I saw it during my travels and thought of you,” Leo adds.

“You thought of me?” James asks; his voice muffled by the demon’s shoulder as he presses his lips into it. He meets Leo’s gaze and beams as brightly as the silver markings on his physique.

The angel is lovely in his disheveled appearance—all of it  _proudly_  Leo’s doing—with his matted hair and lips swollen from kissing.

The demon rolls his eyes as he snatches the object, wrapped carefully in fine silk. “I think of you always,” he proclaims, pressing his lips to his lover’s brow. “You are a hard one to forget, Jim.”

“As are you,” James teases, leaning in for another kiss. He drops his head onto Leo’s shoulder with a content sigh.

Leo chuckles and passes the parcel into the angel’s hands. “I found it in a land filled with exotic birds, spices, and jungles,” he explains as James begins to unwrap it.

“Jungles?” the angel questions.

He nods. “Jungles,” the demon repeats. “And places of worship decorated in gold.” The silk falls away, revealing a compass made of copper. It catches the moonlight and glints back at them as James holds it in his hand. “It’s a mariner’s compass; sailors use it to guide their way home while they are at sea.”

“It’s beautiful,” James declares, sounding awestruck. He traces his fingernail over the glass that covers the intricate drawings and letters.

The demon smiles at his lover; it’s the exact reaction he was hoping for; a gift to pique James’ insatiable curiosity that he would appreciate and cherish.

“Whenever you look at it, you’ll know that I shall always find my way back to you,” he tells him, pressing his lips against the angel’s jaw.

“Thank you,” his lover whispers, turning towards him. He kisses Leo and burrows into the demon’s arms, making a happy sound. “Thank you, Leo.”

Leo closes his eyes and nods, inhaling the angel’s scent; a concoction of spring’s first rain and lazy afternoons under the sun. “Anything for you, my love,” he replies. A quiet moment passes between them, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

Their time together is not nearly enough to satisfy either of them and Leo knows that James doesn’t feel like himself when they are separated. The angel has even gone as far as considering the Fall, just so he could be with the demon. It is something that both of them need to think about, though Leo wants nothing more than spending all his time with his lover.

“Would you like me to tell you about my adventures?” he asks as he strokes James’ hair. They have long enough for a nap and another round (or two) of making love in the grotto. Leo snorts as James nods eagerly. “Then I shall tell you.”

He begins to recount the time he has spent apart from his lover; his voice low and sweet as it drifts through the night.

The moon is at the tallest point in the night sky; it will have to be enough time for now.

 

* * *

 

James doesn’t notice much when he’s with Leo; everything seems to pale in comparison to his demon lover. 

The stars still shine, but not as brightly when he can look into Leo’s mercurial eyes. The sky is no longer as vivid as the demon’s laughter or his smile. Or the smell of flowers…it’s nothing special, just a scent when there’s Leo’s body pressed against the angel’s as they make love in the grotto.

He pushes against the demon’s body; demanding, taking, and crying out when he isn’t given what he wants. James digs his nails into Leo’s shoulder, clawing like a madman and breaking skin like a beast. It only goads the demon into teasing him more and his laughter rings in James’ ear as Leo slows his rhythm.

“No,” James gasps, desperate. He digs his heels into the backs of Leo’s thighs and urges him forward. His body shudders against the demon’s and he whines, throwing his head back against their makeshift pallet. The mariner’s compass slides from the hollow of his throat and over his shoulder, jiggling. “ _Leo_!”

His voice darts off the grotto’s stone walls and fades into a whisper. Leo grabs his arms by their slender wrists, pinning them to the ground with one hand. The demon comes to a stop and stares James down as he fights against his unforgiving grip. “Filled with so much greed,” Leo comments, his voice coming out like an animal’s purr. “Are the rest of your kind like you?”

James knows he’s baiting him and keeps quiet despite his body’s reaction to the demon. His skin, muscle, and bone are thrumming with an ache of delayed pleasure. He swallows down the cry that threatens to tumble from his lips and it begins to fester in his throat. It bubbles and sticks uncomfortably to his trachea.

“I wonder what the other angels think of you,” Leo muses as his free hand to stroke James’ cheek. “Or do they not know? Do you deceive them, James?”

He glares up at the demon, his eyes burning with anger and lust; yet he says nothing. The angel knows what Leo’s endgame is—he wants him to cry.  _It’s a game,_  he thinks.  _It’s only a game._

“They don’t realize that they have a traitor in their midst,” the demon continues as his fingers brush against the angel’s lips. “That you love being defiled.”

James bucks, trying to throw him off only to feel Leo’s cock graze his prostate. He cries out as his body shudders from the sudden jolt of pleasure.

“Mmhmm,” Leo croons as he moves his hips slowly, so slowly. His cock aims for the angel’s prostate, teasing the gland as James struggles below him. The demon knows it’s not enough and uses that piece of information to his advantage. “You know how to end this, James.”

He wants to outlast his lover; he wants Leo’s pleasure to come before he can break James. He wants the fury of the demon’s cry as he unwillingly finds his release and to see the look in his eyes as the angel basks in his own victory.

Leo may as well be a mind reader because he thrusts faster, harder. His cockhead barely touches James’ gland, it’s on purpose and it makes the angel cry out again. “Jim,” he taunts.

“No,” James whispers, shaking his head. He shuts his eyes, afraid to look at Leo’s face, and bites his lower lip. He can feel the sting of tears against his lids. “No.”

His lover keeps going: pushing him, prodding him, bringing James to the edge and backing away. It’s like a storm, growing and receding. The angel’s moans and cries fill the grotto until he starts begging. And that’s when the tears come.

They burn James’ cheeks as Leo gives into his begging and fucks him towards the sweet oblivion the angel yearns for. He cums, sobbing for his lover and his body seizing up before James shatters into fragments.

Leo picks up each one of them with quietly said assurances and soft touches. “I love you,” he gasps into James’ ear over and over. The demon kisses away his tears and finally groans, his seed filling the angel’s passage.

His lips find his lover’s when it’s over and the air has grown still around them. Leo releases his wrists so that James to cling to him as he soothes the angel’s whimpers. He feels the demon shift their position so that he can bury his face into Leo’s broad chest.

“My beloved James,” the demon whispers into his damp hair. He’s starting to hiccup now as fatigue settles into his body. “You mean everything to me. I hope you know that.”

He tilts his head up so he can view Leo’s face. His lover is undoubtedly relaxed; his eyes heavy-lidded, his golden skin glistening, and lips darkened. His eyes are different tonight—one green and the other gold. “I know,” James replies. He reaches for Leo’s cheek but misses. He’s always clumsy after they make love, an endearing trait according to his lover. His fingers land on the side of Leo’s mouth, who kisses them one by one. “I love you, too.”

He dozes off to the sound of Leo’s heart against his ear and the feather-light pressure of the demon’s fingers against his scalp. James dreams of them being together and no longer hiding their relationship in the shadows. They never have to part nor does the angel have to live in fear of being discovered. He wakes just as Leo is about to kiss him.

James finds himself back in the grotto and nestled in his lover’s arms. Their cloaks are used as makeshift blankets that cover their bodies and keeps the early spring chill at bay. He pushes himself upright, taking care not to wake Leo, who grumbles incoherently in his sleep. James chuckles quietly and bestows a kiss on his brow before getting to his feet. He removes the compass from around his neck, setting it down next to his discarded clothing.

His skin is sticky with dried sweat and cum on his stomach; neither of them had bathed in the pond afterward. It’s a habit of theirs to go to the pond and clean each other off before resuming post-coital activities. James goes to the edge of the water and watches as it laps at his toes where he sees his reflection in the rippling pond. He turns back to Leo, who slumbers on. His beautiful, maddening, and lovely Leo.

James steps into the water and walks until it’s up to his waist before diving in. As the coolness licks at his skin, he thinks about the Fall. How could he not? He loves the demon and loathes to leave him. James finds himself with tears in his eyes every time they part and not even Leo’s sweetest words or most tender kisses can soothe his melancholy. The demon’s kind may be more forgiving and perhaps amused by their star-crossed entanglement, the angels would not be. They would severely punish him, perhaps execute him for violating their laws and consorting with the enemy.

Leo will not hear of him taking the Fall and insists there is another way for them to be together. James snorts as he cleans himself, knowing that the demon is just being optimistic. What he doesn’t know is that James has always felt out of place within the ranks of the angels; always getting in trouble, being a nuisance, for allowing his curiosity to get the best of him, and general disobedience. Christopher has protected him and made excuses, saying that he is young and will learn in time. He can see the expression on Alexander’s face—the one waiting for the angel’s time to be up.

“You started without me,” Leo says as he sneaks up behind him. He wraps an arm around James and pulls him into an embrace. The demon’s tongue chases rivulets of water on the angel’s skin before guiding their mouths together.

James sighs into the kiss. “I didn’t have the heart to wake you,” he murmurs when they part for air. He brushes a lock of the demon’s hair off his forehead. “You looked so sweet.”

“Sweet?” Leo questions with a skeptical expression. “That is not a word I would associate with myself.”

The angel laughs as he traces the demon’s jaw with his lips. “What if I insist?”

“I suppose I could be persuaded,” Leo replies. His knuckles are running up and down the length of James’ spine.

He smiles when he looks at his lover’s face. “You’re too easy of a challenge,” he teases.

“Only when it comes to you.” Leo leans in to kiss James once more. As their lips brush against each other, James opens his eyes to see something moving in the shadows. He jerks away as if he’s been burnt and blinks.

“What?” the demon asks, sensing the angel’s distress. “What is it?”

He looks around. “I thought…” his voice trails off as he scans the area for an intruder. There is nothing, just them and he frowns at his silliness. “I thought I saw something. It’s my mind playing tricks on me.”

The demon frowns and starts to look around. His expression softens when he turns back to James. “Perhaps I could ease your mind, darlin’.”

“I know of something that may work.”

Leo smiles, devious and aroused. “Tell me.”

“Let me Fall,” James says.

Leo lets go of him and starts trudging out of the pond. “No,” he hisses angrily.

“But-”

“I said  _no_ , James!” Leo snaps, turning to look at the angel. His nostrils are flared and his irises turning black. “We will not discuss this.”

James balls his fists and goes after him. “Because it’s an inconvenience to your good mood?” he asks, following the demon out of the water and back to the grotto. “I  _want_  to, Leo.”

“And I don’t want you to,” his lover responds as he picks up his clothing and starts pulling them on. “There has to be another way to be together and I will not have you suffer on my behalf!”

He watches as golden skin disappears under the fabric and clenches his jaw. “I am  _already_  suffering on your behalf,” James says with venom. “I hate it when we part; whether it be for the night or when you go on one of your excursions. I  _hate_  it! It kills me every time I watch your back recede until you’ve become nothing but a speck on the horizon!”

“It’s what we must do until we find another way,” Leo intones as he buttons his trousers.

“I don’t want that!” James yells, surprised by the loudness of his voice as it echoes off the grotto’s walls. “I want you, all of the time. Without secrecy or fear!”

He notices that Leo isn’t looking at him and seems quite invested in getting his clothing on. The demon doesn’t respond or even flinch as the angel raises his voice.

“Look at me!” he demands. James feels anger rising through his body and charges his lover. “Look at me, dammit!” He pushes Leo back, causing him to stumble against the uneven ground. “Leo, I’m talking to you!”

Leo does look up. “I am not going to engage you when you’re acting like a child,” he replies, brushing past James to grab his shirt.

“I am telling you things you don’t want to hear,” the angel hisses, yanking the demon’s shirt out of his grasp.

His lover presses his lips together into a thin line. “ _James_ ,” he sighs, exasperated. “Stop this.”

“No.”

“Calm yourself or else…” Leo warns. It is clear that his patience is waning, but James finds that he does not care.

He stands up straight and juts out his chin in defiance. “Or  _what_? You’ll leave?” the angel finishes his threat with all the bitterness he can muster. James throws the shirt back at him and shrugs. “Fine. It’s what you’re good at.” He grabs his own clothing and goes to dress, turning away from his lover so he can’t see the tears in his eyes.

It’s their first fight; a real one with hateful words and hurtful actions. James feels likes he’s had his heart punched out of his chest and that acid is burning his eyes as silent tears spill down his cheeks. This is not one of their games that are meant to tease, but something dark and awful.

“James,” Leo says, his voice lacking its usual bravado. He’s standing behind him, watching as the angel finishes buttoning his breeches. “I didn’t want you forgetting your compass.”

He nods, not trusting himself to turn his head. He doesn’t want the demon to see him undone like this, to know that he has this effect on him. “Just leave it on my cloak,” James replies hoarsely.

Part of him half expects Leo to leave because it’s what he’s seen when humans fight. One storms off until their anger dies while the other stays behind. The demon surprises him when he sits down next to James, close enough to feel the heat of his body. James is trying to do the clasps of his shirt and is failing miserably when Leo touches the back of his neck. It’s soft and lingering, a silent apology.

James relaxes into it and closes his eyes as the rustle of clothing and moving limbs fills his ears. When he opens them, Leo is sitting next to him with a sorry expression on his face. The demon reaches over and brushes away his tears. The gesture makes more appear and James finds himself wrapped up in Leo’s arms, sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Leo whispers into his hair once the worst has passed and the angel’s tears have dried on his cheeks. “I shouldn’t have shouted.”

He burrows himself deeper into his lover’s arms, inhaling the scent of cedar and pine. “I know that you don’t like discussing it,” James says, his voice muffled by Leo’s body. Unspoken fears claw at his tongue and a shudder passes through him. “Do you not want to have me by your side? Is that why you don’t want me to Fall?”

“No,” the demon insists. He unfolds his arms from their embrace and cups James’ face in his hands. His thumbs are tracing the tear tracks on the angel’s cheeks as he shakes his head. “No Jim. I want you by my side more than  _anything_  in this world!” Leo kisses his forehead. “Do you realize what it would all entail? The Fall is permanent; you cannot rescind it once it’s happened. You’re giving up everything you’ve known. Your home…all it will be gone.”

James nods. “I know,” he replies, daring to look into the demon’s eyes. “I’ve always felt out of place amongst my kind…like I was a burden. Until you.”

“I shouldn’t be the sole factor for your decision,” Leo tells him. “I want you to do it because it will make  _you_  happy; I love you regardless of what form you shall take.” His lover pets his hair, soothing the cowlicks and unruly strands as they dwell in silence. “Three days.”

James raises a brow. “Three days?” he questions.

“After tonight, I will be gone for three days,” Leo explains as he kisses James’ cheek. “If you still feel the same in three days, then…if that’s what you want. I just…”

He searches Leo’s face. “You just what?”

“I don’t want you waking up one day and resenting me because you gave up so much while I gave up nothing,” the demon replies, nuzzling James’ neck.

The angel sighs in understanding. “I couldn’t resent you even if I tried,” he whispers.

“Is that so?” Leo inquires with a smirk. He chuckles at James’ wrinkled nose and pecks his lips. “Three days and you’ll tell me your choice.” He thumbs the angel’s chin and reaches for the compass, fitting the chain around his neck. “We should rest now.”

James goes to their makeshift bed, where he snuggles into Leo’s arms as they lie under their cloaks. He falls asleep that way; with his ear pressed against the demon’s chest and the compass resting between their bodies.

 

* * *

 

When he returns to his realm, James keeps his head bowed and hurries towards his oikos. 

His appearance is rumpled thanks to an early morning romp with Leo and he wants to clean himself up before meeting Christopher. Perhaps take a brief respite since he and the demon did not find much time or need for sleep. He is nearly to his dwelling and able to breathe when someone calls his name across the agora. “James!” Alexander bellows, causing the angel to wince and mutter curses.

James turns, startled to find that Christopher is with the Seraphim. He sees the look of exasperation on his mentor’s face upon taking in the young angel’s appearance. “Alexander,” James greets with forced cheer. “Christopher.”

“You look like you’ve done battle,” Alexander comments as his pale eyes inspect his appearance. “Did you find trouble during the course of your evening?”

He shakes his head. “No sir,” he replies.

“He certainly has a knack for it,” the Seraphim grouses to Christopher as if James isn’t standing in front of them.

Christopher clears his throat. “But James is also one of our best and brightest,” the Cherubim tells Alexander. “We have high hopes for him.”

“I suppose so,” Alexander says, not impressed. “Come, Christopher, we must meet with the others.” They start to leave, allowing for James to breathe when the Seraphim turns around. “And James, try to keep your appearance. We’re not barbarians.”

The angel winces and croaks out a  _yes sir_  as Christopher glares at him. He shrugs as there’s not much to explain and quickly sequesters himself inside his oikos. James collapses against the door and slides down to the ground, his heart pounding in his chest.

_Three days._

He pulls on the chain that holds the mariner’s compass and holds it in his palm. The aged metal gleams in the dim light, a beacon in the darkness.  _Whenever you look at it, you’ll know that I shall always find my way back to you_ , Leo’s had told him. His words echo inside of James’ head, bringing a sense of calm with it.

A knock startles him out of his reverie and for a moment, he thinks it’s Alexander or worse…Christopher. James gets to his feet and opens the door, sighing with relief to see Christine standing outside the threshold. “I thought you were  _his highness_ ,” the angel hisses as he lets his friend inside.

Christine rolls her eyes, watching James as he shuts the door. “It would be the least of your problems, James,” she retorts. She arches a golden brow as she surveys his appearance. “You should do a better job of hiding it!”

“Hiding what?” James asks as dread knots in his stomach.

His friend shakes her head, crossing her arms over her chest. “I saw you,” she whispers. “With  _him_.”

“With who?”

“Don’t play coy with me!” Christine scolds as she grabs James by the arm and drags him over to his bed, sitting him down. “With the  _demon_ , James!”

For a moment he is going to deny everything, but the angel finds that he can’t. Not to Christine, his best friend. James sighs, defeated, and bows his head into his hands. “Oh Christine,” he moans.

“ _James_!” she groans in reply, stomping back and forth. “Have you lost your mind?” She pauses and turns to him with wide eyes. “Has he enthralled you?”

He shakes his head. “I’m  _not_  enthralled,” James replies, mildly insulted. “Do you really think I would allow myself to be controlled by a demon?”

“Given the circumstances, yes!” Christine retorts. “You are consorting with a demon. Not even consorting…worse! You’re engaging in  _carnal acts_  with him! More than once.”

James grins to himself, remembering the other times he and Leo made love before it was time to go. He sees the appalled expression on Christine’s face and turns serious. “What?” he asks.

“You’re not even denying it,” she says, dumbfounded. Christine sits down next to him in mute horror, shaking her head. Her hair sways with her movements like fine strands of gold. “They  _will_  execute you for this. Alexander has been itching to make an example of you and he’ll do it. Not even Christopher will be able to stop it.”

He knows that Christine is right and that the consequences are dire. “I love him,” James whispers, lifting his eyes to look at his friend. He can feel tears stinging his eyes now that he’s said the words aloud to someone other than Leo.

“James,” she sighs, reaching for his hand.

He squeezes her hand and nods. “I do,” the angel says. “I love him.” James chews on his lower lip before continuing; he doesn’t expect Christine to understand and at the moment the words escape him. If only she met Leo and saw what he’s like, perhaps then she would understand. “He loves me and yes, I’m sure of it.”

“He gave you that chain you wear around your neck,” Christine comments, reaching for the chain hidden under James’ clothing. She quirks a brow, surprised to find it heavy until she fishes the compass out. His friend studies the object, fingers skimming around the circular edges.

James clears his throat. “It’s a mariner’s compass,” he tells her, taking the object out of her hand and admiring it. “Leo said that sailors use it to find their way home while they are at sea.”

“Leo is his name?” Christine asks. “Leo…it’s not as primitive as I imagined.”

He chuckles. “Well you know what Alexander says of the demons; they aren’t as refined as us.”

“Hush you,” Christine snaps as she playfully hits him on the shoulder. They laugh for a moment before she asks the hardest question. “You’re going to do it, aren’t you? You’re going to Fall.”

James nods. “In three days’ time,” he answers. “That’s what I told Leo, but I’ve already decided.”

“And this is what you want?” Christine implores, out of concern more than anything. When James nods, she smiles sadly. “You’re certain then. What am I going to do without you?”

He snorts. “Surely you and Janice will have plenty to do without me causing trouble,” he jokes as he pulls her into a tight embrace.

“Yes, but it will not be as entertaining,” Christine replies, settling her head against his shoulder. “What about Christopher?”

James swallows and shakes his head. “I don’t know what to tell him or if I even want to.”

“But you can’t disappear.”

“I know.”

“Tell him the truth,” Christine gently insists. “If anyone would want to see you happy, it’s him.”

James sighs. “He wants me to be happy, but I suspect it’s not with an Incubus, Christine.”

“Ah,” she huffs. “It’s not like he has any right to be picky.”

 

* * *

 

The three days have trickled near to mere hours and James is buzzing with barely contained excitement. 

He is on his way to meet Christine when two Dominions stop him in his path. “Alexander wants to see you in the bouleuterion,” one of them says as the other grabs James by the elbow and shoves him forward.

James’ stomach is knotting with both dread and anger; he knows that deep down that Alexander knows and who the culprit is. He’s only told Christine, who has seemed genuinely happy for her friend. It is clear as the angel is hauled to the center of the bouleuterion that it was just an act. Only Seraphim and Cherubim fill the area, staring at James as he is set before Alexander.

He’s never liked the bouleuterion and its cold starkness. It reminds James of death, so still and unyielding with its columns and benches. The angel shivers as he feels hundreds of eyes upon him, watching him in complete silence.

Christine is there as she is one of the Cherubim, though her rank is low. Her face is pale and stoic as they briefly make eye contact. She sits next to Carol and Janice, whose expressions are ones of confusion. Neither of them is aware of James’ transgressions or his plan to fall. The one angel missing is Christopher, whose absence worries James to his core.

“James,” Alexander says, his voice rumbling through the bouleuterion. “Do you know why I have summoned you?”

He shakes his head. “I do not, sir,” he replies, head bowed.

“You have grieved me, James,” the Seraphim says. “From the moment I saw you, you have been like a pestilence; destructive, disobedient, and uncaring. Your instructors and superiors have praised your unorthodox methods, so I let these things slide.” Alexander stops speaking and James dares to sneak a glance through his lashes. The Seraphim is watching him as well. “You have finally transgressed beyond one of our kind and into damnation. Nothing can redeem your folly.”

James starts to tremble as the others murmur amongst themselves, questioning what in the realm could he have done to incur Alexander’s unforgiving wrath.

“Tell them what you’ve done, James,” he demands, his voice growing louder. “Tell them!”

His head jerks up and his jaw is slack, his voice stammering to find words. James turns back to Christine and feels his anger turn into rage. “I have consorted with the enemy,” he says evenly.

“He has consorted with a  _demon_!” Alexander bellows over the cries of shock from their audience. “A creature of darkness! An  _Incubus_!”

James shakes his head. “He is not a creature of darkness,” he retorts before he can stop himself. A hush falls over the crowd and a gasp escapes his lips.

“You’re defending them now?” Alexander asks. He waves two of his fingers towards the Dominions that stand by his side.

They approach James, each of them grabbing his arms and forcing him to his knees. During his struggle, the angel hears the noise of footfalls as Alexander comes towards him. A hand grabs him by a chunk of hair, forcing James to look up.

“Have you been bewitched?” the Seraphim asks, searching James’ face for some unknown sign. His cool gaze makes the angel’s heart jump into his throat.

James shakes his head as much as he can. “No,” he answers dutifully.

“Are you certain?” Alexander prods as he reaches into James’ robes and pulls out the mariner’s compass on its chain. He removes the chain from around James’ neck and inspects the gift with a critical eye. “Interesting trinket. From your demon, I suppose?”

“It seems you already know the answer to that,” the angel replies brazenly. He is slapped hard enough to break the delicate skin of his lip.

Alexander seems smugly pleased with his actions. “That is for your tone,” he says, pressing the compass into James’ palm. “You  _willingly_  accepted this gift, I take it.”

“Yes,” the angel replies. A hiss comes from the crowd and propels his rage as James turns to face Christine as much as his current position will allow. “I  _trusted_  you!” he shouts at her. “Why did you betray me?”

Alexander brushes past him and waves his hand in a beckoning gesture. “You,” he says, pointing to Christine. “Bring her to me.”

Realization slams into James as he understands that Christine did not betray his trust. He is left breathless as she is brought to him and held in place by a single Dominion. “No,” he mutters, shaking his head as the compass sways like a pendulum from his neck. “No.”

“You are Christine,” Alexander states. “Carol has told me about you. You knew of his transgressions against our kind?”

Christine lets out a sob. “Yes,” she admits. “But…”

“There are no excuses for the knowledge you withheld from us,” the Seraphim tells her as one of other Dominion appears with a sword. Alexander quietly thanks him and takes it from him before turning back to James. “You have allowed this poor Cherubim to hide your secret.”

“She didn’t know until a few days ago,” he counters, panicked. “Christine found out by accident!”

Alexander looks between Christine, who is weeping, and James. “Certain accidents are meant to happen, as was the one in which Christopher overheard your conversation,” he says.

Christopher comes out of the shadows and it’s like a punch to James’ gut. He stares at his mentor, his friend as he approaches them with a grave expression on his face. “I was uncertain of her involvement,” he tells Alexander. “Which is why I didn’t accuse her.”

“Fair enough,” the Seraphim replies as he levels the sword over Christine’s graceful neck. “Now, James, it is time you make a choice: do you renounce your demon lover or do you spare your accomplice’s life?”

James chokes on his breath. “No,” he whispers, then clears his throat. “Leave her alone!”

“Then do you renounce your lover?” Alexander taunts.

He shakes his head. “Stop!” he shouts, turning to Christopher. He tries to throw the Dominions off him, but their grip is steadfast and digs into his skin. “You have to power to end this! Christine didn’t do anything wrong, tell him!”

“Renounce that demon or she’ll pay the consequences!” Alexander yells.

James looks between Christine and Christopher, silently pleading for aid. “Christopher,” he calls weakly, hanging his head. “Please…”

“Make your choice, James!” the Seraphim demands once more, clearly growing tired of the angel’s hesitation. James sees Alexander shakes his head out of his peripheral only seconds before he swings the sword down.

“No!” James screams as Christine’s head turns to ash before it hits the floor. Her body follows, dissolving in front of his very eyes and falls gracelessly onto the marble. He starts sobbing uncontrollably; cursing Alexander and everyone who stood by and did nothing. James slumps in defeat as he clutches the compass. “I was going to Fall,” he whispers, too quiet for Alexander’s ears.

The Seraphim hands the sword back to the Dominion. “What was that James?” he asks mockingly.

“I was going to Fall,” the angel says a bit louder, looking up at Alexander and Christopher. “I was going to Fall so I could be with him.” It is clear that neither one of them knew this bit of information, giving James a sense of satisfaction. He squeezes the compass in his hand, feeling its smooth edges press into his palm and wishing that Leo was there with him.

Alexander whispers something to the Dominion holding his sword, who then rushes away. “You were going to Fall?” he questions. “For a demon? Was it his idea or yours?”

“Mine,” James replies sounding dazed. Tears continue to fall down his face and he can taste them when he speaks. “It was mine. I love him and I want to be with him.”

“You love him?” Christopher gasps; the angel is uncertain if he’s appalled or shocked.

The Dominion is back, carrying a box made of gold. He opens its lid and presents it to Alexander, who looks inside of the box and nods with approval. The Seraphim reaches inside and takes out a dagger, welded from the tears of the damned and saved alike. “You were planning on taking the Fall,” Alexander comments as he holds the dagger in his hand. He glances at James and sneers. “How poetic; an angel in love with a demon.”

“What are you going to do?” James asks, watching as the Seraphim passes the dagger to Christopher, who takes it without question.

Alexander nods his head and the angel finds his cheek roughly pressed to the ground. His clothing is torn from his body, leaving him naked and exposed to the audience of the bouleuterion. James struggles as his hands are spread out and pinned down. “Do you truly believe that he will love you once you’ve lost your wings?” Alexander inquires as he squats down in front of James. “That you can continue to hold his interest once you are no longer special?”

“Yes,” James replies with certainty as he looks directly at Alexander.

The Seraphim sneers and rises to his feet. For a moment, James thinks he is going to walk away and allow Christopher to handle the proceedings until he feels glass and metal cutting into his hand. The pain comes seconds later; searing and agonizing. James shrieks as Alexander stomps again, crushing the compass into skin and bone.

“You want to Fall so badly,” Alexander threatens over the angel’s cries. “So be it! Christopher, do it.”

Through his tears, James sees a flicker of regret in Christopher’s eyes and the look of determination on his face. He doesn’t say a word, not that he needs to as he unsheathes the dagger and plunges it into the angel’s bare shoulder.

James’ own screams follow him into the abyss.

 

* * *

 

Leo comes home a few hours ahead of schedule in need of a warm meal, a hot bath, and several hours of sleep before he goes to meet James. 

M’Benga is walking in step with him as they drag themselves through the forum, greeting other demons with nods of acknowledgment. “That is the last time I ever go on an excursion with you,” the Dhampir grouses, earning a chuckle from Leo. M’Benga always threatens this and yet, when it’s time for another he’s the first one packed.

The demon shrugs and adjusts his rucksack on his shoulder. “You’ll live, old friend,” Leo replies as they pass the thermae. “Did you want to stop here?”

“I am not in the mood for socializing,” M’Benga tells him, wrinkling his nose in the direction of the bathhouse steps. “And don’t you have a holy being to sully?”

Leo casts a scowl in the Dhampir’s direction. “It’s not like that,” he grumbles. M’Benga and the Banshee, Nyota, are the only ones know who know of James’ existence. The latter finds the romance oddly endearing while the former…

“My apologies,” the Dhampir teases. A smirk tugs at his lips as they continue walking. “Did you bring him another trinket?”

He flushes, remembering the astronomy book in his rucksack. It’s a small leather bound item whose handwritten script details the heavens above and composed by a man named Galileo. Leo remembers finding it amongst the human’s things and how the smell of parchment hit his nostrils;  _James would love something like this_ , he thought. So he took it and wrapped it up for safe keeping.

M’Benga had seen the entire spectacle and rolled his eyes as Leo came back with the book. “You are hopeless,” the Dhampir told him.

 _Hopelessly in love_ , Leo silently corrects as they walk. He thinks of how his insula is quiet and how it can all change if James decides to go through with the fall. In his heart of hearts, Leo knows that his lover is dead set on it and ifs become whens. There are so many possibilities blooming into certainties that Leo finds that he can barely contain his excitement.

The next time he goes on an excursion, he will be coming home to James. The very idea makes a grin break out on his face and he chuckles to himself.

“Disgusting,” M’Benga chides.

Leo says nothing, though his grin is telling enough and earns a snort from his friend. As they go down the avenue of where their insulae are located, Nyota crossed their path. She is in Spock’s company, not unusual since the two are lovers, and greets her friends with a warm smile. The Kappa is emotionless as always and stares at the Incubus and Dhampir, only inclining his head in greeting.

“You’re back early,” Nyota remarks as she hugs Leo. “Is this on purpose?” She pulls back with a sly twinkle in her dark eyes.

“Of course it is!” M’Benga scoffs. “I’m going off to search for those troublesome imps. Perhaps you can talk some sense into our friend while I’m gone.” He slaps Leo on the shoulder with a laugh.

His shoulder still smarts when he notices Nyota looking at him. “Ignore him,” Leo grumbles as the three of them set off. Spock is silent, though seems interested in the exchange that took place seconds ago. “M’Benga is always cross when he returns from excursions.”

Spock raises a brow. “Fascinating,” is all he says.

“Leo and I have much to catch up on,” Nyota tells her lover with a sweet smile. “I will join you at your insula when we are done.”

He watches Spock nod and the tips of their index and middle fingers brush against each other before the Kappa departs, heading in the opposite direction. “I still don’t understand what you see in him,” Leo says, shaking his head.

“Spock is kind and interesting,” Nyota replies. She links her arm through his and rests her head on his shoulder as they walk. “Besides, I could say the same about you and your little angel. Tell me, is he the reason why you are back early?”

Leo sighs and leads her into his insula, dropping his bag by the door as he shuts it. “He is going to Fall,” he answers breathlessly. It’s strange to tell another and to hear it from his own mouth.

“You’re not serious!” Nyota gasps. She has to sit down; she’s awestruck and cannot even tease him. “Do you understand what this means, Leo?”

He nods because he knows what it means; all the implications, the consequences,  _everything_. It means that this thing between him and James isn’t a casual dalliance, not that it ever was to either of them and they are playing for keeps. The very thought fills Leo with an unfamiliar warmth. Love, he thinks. “I know.”

“Is this what you want?” she asks. She chews on her bottom lip as her cheeks flush. “I have to know because if you are playing him false…”

Leo palms his face. “I’m not,” he tells her. “At first I thought there had to be another way for us to be together without…but James is right. This is our only option if we don’t want to provoke a war between our kind.”

“You truly love him, don’t you?” Nyota gracefully seats herself on the cathedra, folding her legs under her skirts. “James the supplanter,” she says. Her eyes meet his and she smiles. “You never told me his name.”

He blushes, embarrassed. “It wasn’t on purpose,” he explains lamely as he sits down next to her feet.

“So, what will you do?” she asks. “When will this happen?”

“Knowing him, as soon as possible,” Leo answers with a laugh. He glances at her. “James is not the most patient angel.”

Nyota giggles. “You’re not the most patient Incubus,” she teases, poking his thigh with her foot. “It seems like the perfect love-match to me.”

“Once he’s fallen, I’ll bring him here,” Leo reasons, though he and James haven’t spoken about it. The angel will have nowhere else to go and he’ll be damned if he allows his beloved to flounder. “And we’ll…” His voice trails off as he feels a shift in his surroundings; it’s the only way to describe it.

What was once familiar is now different and he cannot say why. Leo stands up as the sensation curls in his gut; uncertainty, pain, fear.

“Leo?” Nyota calls, sounding worried.

He turns around, looking at her in confusion. “Did you feel that?” Judging by the equally puzzled look on Nyota’s face, she did not. He wonders what it could be; fatigue from his travels, perhaps? Maybe he ate something that disagreed with him?

Leo runs through all the possibilities until he comes to one that leaves him feeling like he’s suffocating. “ _Jim_ ,” he whispers, his lover’s name falling urgently from his mouth.

Leo has never run faster.

 

* * *

 

The pained whimpering carries itself on the cool breeze and reaches Leo’s ears before he even sets foot in the grotto. 

He slows his pace, nearly stumbling over his feet at the sound, before hurrying through the foliage that curls around the entrance. “James!” he shouts, ignoring the panic that has crept into his voice. “Jim!” Leo waits for a coherent reply, but only receives a shriek of pain that ricochets all around him. He follows the sound; his hackles up and his senses buzzing. The demon steps into the grotto proper, ready to call his lover’s name when he chokes on the words that never pass through his lips.

Lying on the ground, stark naked and covered in sweat and blood is James who shudders and moans when he isn’t whimpering pitifully. There is nothing to protect his body and it appears that he’s been crudely left to the elements.

“Jim,” Leo gasps as he rushes to the angel’s side. He drops to his knees and reaches out to touch, stopping when he sees that his lover’s markings that haven’t scabbed over are oozing. With shaking limbs, the demon moves his hand inches above James’ skin in horror. Leo doesn’t dare touch him, afraid to cause more damage. “James?”

The angel trembles and opens his eyes, revealing that they are bloodshot and glassy. Leo watches as tears make their way down James’ dirty face and disappear under his jaw. His brilliant irises are hardly focusing on what’s in front of him; just the pain that is consuming his body. “B-Leo,” he wheezes between harsh breathes.

“Shh darlin’,” Leo soothes as he pushes James’ damp hair off his face. “It’s going to be okay, you hear?”

His lover’s face crumples as his throat muscles work out a whimper, then another. James squeezes his eyes shut and shudders violently, coughing into the dirt. Saliva dribbles from his mouth in beaded strands. “B-Leo,” he mumbles. “T-they found…”

“I need to get you out of here,” the demon tells his lover, not wanting to hear the rest of the words. He’s seen enough in his lifetime to know  _Magnis Cadere_  when it’s right in front of him. Leo reaches up to remove his cloak, still travel worn and dusty, from his back. “Everything is going to be fine, my love. We’re together now. You never have to go back.”

He is about to lay the cloak over James’ body when he hears a twig snap. Leo turns his head as he reaches for his dagger.

“It’s me,” Nyota assures as she appears from the shadows. Her confusion dies away into shock as she lays eyes on James. “Oh…” Her hands go to her mouth, covering it to mask the horror Leo also feels.

The angel cries out and balls his hands together to fight through his agony, setting off another sob. Leo unclenches his lover’s fists; uncovering an empty palm and another marred by glass and metal still embedded in James’ skin.

“T-the compass,” he gasps through tears. “They s-smashed it. I-I couldn’t stop…”

Leo cups James’ cheek to brush away tears and hush him, trying to force a smile to his mouth. He can feel the heat radiating off of his lover’s body; most certainly caused by his injuries. “We can fix it,” he assures as gently as possible. “Let’s take you back to our home, okay darlin’?”

James may say something else, but it’s lost in the roar of blood in Leo’s ears. His lover’s eyelids drift shut under the constant flow of sweat and tears. How he’s even conscious is a mystery to the demon and it worries him to know that his lover is aware of what’s happening to him.

“Leo,” Nyota whispers as she drops next to him. “We can’t move him like this.”

He nods as he rests the cloak over James’ body, desperate to ignore the tremors vibrating through him. “I know,” Leo states. He runs his fingers through his lover’s hair, massaging his scalp as softly as he can. The demon beckons James to look at him with quiet promises of comfort and love, his hand never leaving the angel’s body. As soon as those beloved irises are upon him, Leo smiles. “I’m going to help, darlin’. Eyes on me, okay?”

James makes a sound Leo takes as agreement and bends over to kiss his brow. “P-please,” the angel groans. “Please s-still love me.”

“I will never stop loving you,” the demon murmurs into the angel’s skin before he pulls back. Leo stares into the deep blue of James’ eyes. “Rest now,” he says in his mother tongue. The words consist of unintelligible sounds and are harsh on non-Incubi ears. “Sleep until your body is whole and the pain is a distant memory.”

He repeats the words over and over, watching as James’ eyes flutter shut. The angel’s body goes slack and heavy under Leo’s hands; the tremors vanish and his breathing evens out. Leo touches his lover’s cheek and shakes his head in sympathy. He goes to lift him, cradling James in his arms. The angel’s head falls into the curve of his shoulder, warm breath bearing down on his neck.

Nyota reaches for his hands and folds them gently into James’ lap. “I have extra gentian root in my insula,” she says to Leo.

“We’ll need it,” he tells her as they start rushing back to their realm. He holds his lover close to his body, whispering sweet nothings into his hair: how much he loves James, how they will spend their lives together in complete and utter happiness.

Nyota opens the door to Leo’s insula and goes to clear items off the dining table. “I’ll be right back,” she assures as the Incubus lays James on the hard surface.

“Fetch M’Benga,” he commands, unwrapping his lover from his cloak. Ominous stains darken the fabric, making Leo glad that James is unconscious. “I’m going to need his help.”

The Banshee leaves and he’s alone with James. The coppery scent of blood fills his nostrils as Leo continues peels the cloak away from his lover’s damaged skin until he’s naked on the dining table. He grabs a bowl that he fills with cool water and a clean rag. Once Nyota comes back with the gentian root and M’Benga in tow, he will gather the herbs he uses to treat the ailing. Leo wipes James face, clearing away the dirt and dried tears smudged into his skin. Underneath, his lover is colorless from the shock of his injuries.

He continues to clean the angel’s body until the bowl of water is nearly as red as the blood staining James’ skin. The iridescent markings are now stellate, morbid lines which continue to ooze. Leo knows once this is over they will be scars; a reminder of his lover’s previous life and its sudden death at the hands of his own kind.

The front door opens and the sound of bickering fills his insula. Leo looks up to find Nyota in the company of M’Benga  _and_  Spock. “You shouldn’t be here,” he growls to the Kappa before turning his glare to Nyota. “Get him out of here!”

Spock is still, staring at James with impossibly dark eyes. “He has Fallen,” he finally says. “It would practical for you to notify Khan of his presence.”

“Like hell!” Leo roars, dropping the rag onto the table and charging up to Spock. He grabs the Kappa by the front of his shirt and hauls him to the door. “This doesn’t concern you!”

Spock pushes back. “It concerns all of us within this realm,” he hisses. He glances at Nyota, who is silently pleading with him as she holds a basket of gentian root in her arms. “Khan is the Archdemon and he must be informed.”

“Then inform him,” Leo yells. His lover needs him and he doesn’t have time to argue with Spock over what is logical. He grabs the knob of the door and pushes it open. “Now get out of my sight.”

The Kappa leaves without a word and Leo slams the door in his wake. So what if Khan finds out? James is one of them now and the Archdemon is unlikely to cast him out. He goes to the table where M’Benga is assessing the injured man.

“This is  _Magnis Cadere_ ,” his friend says as he gently touches James’ shoulder. M’Benga lifts him slightly, exposing more lacerated skin, and points. “There. That’s the entry wound.”

Leo and Nyota crane their heads to see a lesion on James’ shoulder blade. It is still weeping blood and what looks to be the poison from an Angel Dagger.

“I’ll boil the gentian root,” Nyota declares before rushing off to complete her task.

“I have a poultice made of fennel and vera that will help draw out the poison,” Leo tells M’Benga, who is rolling James onto his side. It frightens him beyond words to see his beloved so lifeless despite the steady rise and fall of his chest.

The Dhampir nods and glances at the Incubus with sympathy in his eyes. “Go get it,” he says quietly. “I’ll start on cleaning his back.”

 

* * *

 

Several hours pass before Khan shows up at Leo’s front door with the Gremlin, Scotty, in tow. 

He is preoccupied with applying strips of linen soaked in gentian root to James’ body to pay much attention as Nyota answers the Archdemon’s call. Most of his lover’s markings have started to scar over on his front, leaving scab droppings on the table. The skin is angry and puckered which is only temporary. Soon they will fade into silver patterns that will adorn James’ body, a reminder of what he once was.

 _What he gave up_ , Leo thinks as he lays another strip on the back of his lover’s neck. He can feel Khan’s eyes on him as he works alongside M’Benga, who is checking the wound from the Angel Dagger. “Make it quick, whatever it is,” he grouses without looking up.

“This is him,” Khan says after a moment. He steps closer to the table and peers down at James’ sleeping face. “Quite young, isn’t he?”

Leo shrugs off the comment as he adds another piece of linen. The mixture soaks his fingers and burns his cuticles, but it’s nothing compared to what James has experienced. “He’s in training to be a Cherubim,” the Incubus explains.

“Judging by the looks of it not anymore, laddie,” Scotty quips as he peers over the table with beady eyes. He looks up at Khan with a grin on his face, which falls quickly when he notices the Archdemon’s unamused expression.

The Incubus watches in silence as Khan continues to inspect the damage of the  _Magnis Cadere_ , arching a curious brow when he sees the cut on James’ lip. Nyota applied a poultice made of gentian root and vera to it in order to promote quicker healing. Leo isn’t surprised when the Archdemon’s eyes stop at the puncture wound. “Angel Dagger,” he tells Khan before returning to smooth a piece of linen over James’ skin.

“Indeed,” Khan darkly agrees. “What happened to his hand?”

Leo glances at James’ carefully wrapped palm and struggles to breathe. He had been the one who plucked shards of glass and metal slivers from his lover’s skin, setting them down in a bowl to be dealt with later. The Incubus knew how much James treasured the compass and it pained him to see it destroyed. Perhaps it was fixable; Leo would have to consult Scotty or one of the Imps to see what could be done. “Another injury,” is all he says.

“I have brought a tonic,” Khan tells him as he looks at Scotty. The Gremlin scrambles to search his robes under the Archdemon’s stare, pulling out a small vial and handing it to Khan. “It will purge the poison in your friend’s wound more quickly than the poultice.”

He raises his head and stares at the purple bottle. “How do I know that it won’t kill him?”

“May I have a moment?” Khan asks the room. It is an order, though a gentle one. Leo has never known the Archdemon to be forceful unless if it’s necessary. Nyota, M’Benga, and Scotty file into another room and the door shuts, leaving them alone. “I can understand your distrust in my intentions given the delicate situation.”

Leo frowns. “I don’t think you can fathom the situation,” he hisses.

“He is your lover,” Khan states as he glances down at James. He turns his pale gaze to Leo, lips curling into a smirk. “Even a blind man can see your feelings for him run deep.”

The Incubus swallows and ceases to lay linen on James’ back. Instead, he runs his fingers against the exposed skin, feeling its softness and warmth. “He was going to Fall,” Leo says quietly, his eyes roaming over his lover. “I believe his kind found out before he could.”

“They are very unforgiving despite being holy,” Khan comments as he sets the bottle down on the table. “I can see the twilight of a sleeping enchantment; you did this?” When Leo nods, the Archdemon returns it with a solemn expression. Something in his eyes darkens as if he’s recalling a distant memory. “It’s just as well that he’s not alert; the scarring is the worst part of the process.”

“How do you know?”

Khan rolls up the sleeve of his robes, revealing multiple scars that disappear under his robes. They are paler than the rest of the Archdemon’s skin, like the color of snow with crimson tips. Leo realizes that he is staring at the markings of a fallen angel and his jaw goes slack in shock. “I was once a Seraph, the highest of the nine choirs, but there was a rebellion. In the end, seventy-two of us were banished and sent here. The angels thought it would be a punishment, but it was true freedom.”

Leo watches as Khan lowers his sleeve, brushing his fingers over the fabric, and clears his throat. “I’ve heard the rumors.”

“All embellished tales,” the Archdemon assures with the slightest grin. He takes the tonic-filled bottle and pops open the cork. Khan carefully peels back the bandage that M’Benga placed on James’ wound before leaving and winces. He pours some of the contents onto the bandage before emptying the rest onto the torn skin. “He is barely out of his twenty-second year; I can tell by the ends of his markings. They have not begun to form the seal of his choir.”

The tonic seeps into the wound, sizzling and making its way through layers of flesh. James continues to lie there without so much as a twitch, making Leo feel uneasy. He’s watched the angel sleep when they were in the grotto and he was pillowed in the Incubus’ arms. There he murmured quietly and scrunched his features; all of it endearing and Leo found himself falling deeper in love.

“He will need a week, perhaps two to recover depending on how long he’s been exposed to the poisons,” Khan tells him as he corks the empty bottle. He lays the bandage over the wound with the utmost care before setting his pale gaze upon Leo. The memory of his own  _Magnis Cadere_  is present in his current expression; of sympathy and the metallic taste of betrayal. “Do not allow him to tax himself. He seems like the stubborn sort.”

Leo can’t help it when a chuckle escapes his lips. It’s true; James is the most stubborn being he’s ever encountered besides himself. “It’s one of the many reasons why I love him,” he tells the Archdemon.

“I am certain that there will be many more,” Khan says gently. “Scotty will come by to give me updates on his condition. If you should need anything, tell him and he will assist you.”

He inclines his head. “My thanks,” Leo replies.

“He’s one of us now,” the Archdemon reminds him.

 

* * *

 

In all of the chaos, Leo had all but nearly forgotten that after the Fall James would become of them; trading one form for another. 

Fallen Angels or the  _Caducus_  as the demon realm refers to them are rarities amongst their kind. The heavenly realm usually executes those who have committed crimes against them and for those who escape with the mark of the  _Caducus_  or  _Magnis Cadere_ , it isn’t much. They flee to the arms of the demon realm and the protection that Khan’s rule affords them; the last one before James was nearly four scores ago. There are some that are not as lucky and go mad from the Fall’s effects.

These few have to be exterminated and Leo can only imagine that it does not sit well with the Archdemon.

The Incubus sits by his lover’s bedside, thanking what good luck they have to them that the worst is over. James’ markings have finished scarring over and decorate his torso and arms in silver colored lines.

They are more delicate than before, resembling the finest thread, and wind their way from his fingertips to the nape of his neck. Leo doesn’t dare touch them, afraid of what he may do to James if he does.

As if a single touch could shatter him and his beloved would disappear.

The wound from the Angel Dagger is clear of any poison and heals under bandages that M’Benga comes to change thrice a day. The Dhampir inspects it each time and nods with satisfaction.

“How does he fare this morning?” Nyota asks as she comes into Leo’s bedroom. She is carrying a basket of ingredients sent over by Khan to reduce James’ fever.

Leo shrugs as he pats his lover’s forehead with a dampened cloth, feeling the heat rise from his flushed skin. “He still sleeps from the enchantment,” he replies. “But it’s wearing off as each day passes.”

“That is good then,” the Banshee tells him with a smile.

“I suppose it is,” Leo agrees quietly. He eyes the basket in Nyota’s arms and gestures towards it. “Is that what Khan said would help?”

She nods. “I could watch over him while you prepare it,” she offers. “Perhaps you can get some rest; it looks like you could use it.”

Leo stands up, rolling his eyes, and takes the basket as Nyota sits down. “I could use many things,” he grouses. “To see James’ eyes open is what I most desire.”

“And they will, Leo,” the Banshee assures. She touches his arm and pats it gently. “He will wake when your enchantment wears off and then you two can start planning your life together.”

He shrugs tiredly and goes into the kitchen where he sets down the basket. Leo hasn’t really thought of their life together; his focus has been on getting James well. He removes the ingredients—lonicera flower, forsythia and Arctium fruit, platycodon—everything Leo needs to help reduce James’ fever.

As the Incubus goes to boil water, he muses about his star-crossed romance with his lover and how he never fathomed what it would turn into. Leo initially liked the danger out of it all and James’ angelic beauty because his lover is and always will be truly breathtaking. It still surprises the Incubus how easily he won the angel’s trust and his body; something he cherishes.

And now…now his James lies ailing in the next room. Leo wishes he had braver and given his blessing to his lover to Fall sooner.

They could have avoided this turmoil and be making love in their bed. They could be doing many things instead of  _this_.

James could be laughing and smiling; enjoying his new life while Leo looks on in amusement and delight. He could take his lover to the city comprised of small islands that are linked with bridges, the deepest jungles, the purest waters.

“I hope you can forgive me,” Leo whispers as he pours the contents of each jar into the pot. As he stirs them, he swears that the tears that prick his eyes are from exhaustion and not sadness.

 

* * *

 

Leo does rest and falls asleep in the chair he’s pulled up next to James’ bedside. 

His profile is the first thing the Incubus sees when he opens his eyes and the last before they shut.

And he dreams; of their first meeting, the very moment he realizes he loves James, and the little nuances that Leo adores about his lover. He loves the way that the Fallen Angel smirks just a little bit before they kiss. It’s not meant to be smug or a reflection of that rare occasion that James gets cocky, but something wholly reserved for the Incubus.

When Leo had first seen it, he thought that he imagined the pull of his lover’s lips and the glimpse of white teeth slowly disappearing as their mouths came into orbit of each other.

Then they touched and the Incubus forgot about it as he kissed the angel within an inch of his life. It had been a bit annoying at first, but Leo realized that James only did it for him; just a little way to show how much he loved him.

In return, Leo started kissing the corners of his beloved’s lips; just light pecks to soothe down their quirks and ghosting over them with warm breath. Barely there touches that appreciated his dimples, the faded scar on his lower lip (“Roughhousing with others when we were young,” the angel had explained), his deep tubercle until he heard James whisper “Leo” so softly that he had to kiss him.

He knows the slope of his lover’s nose, his prominent brows, and the shape of his mouth. James’ flaxen hair has darkened; turning into a golden shade that borders on sorrel. It rests upon his fevered brow, perspiration making it curl at the ends. Leo goes to brush it away; his touches light at first before he realizes that his lover won’t break.

He lays his palm against James’ forehead and releases a heavy sigh as he watches the Fallen Angel’s lashes press against his cheekLeo with each breath. Leo drags his thumb over his lover’s brow, feeling the hairs against his skin. “It’s time for another dose,” Leo murmurs before kissing James’ cheek.

The fever has gone down, though it ebbs and flows like the hours of the day. Sometimes his beloved is almost cool to the touch and other times, James is piping hot. Even with these fluctuations, the Fallen Angel is unwontedly still. Leo knows it’s the enchantment’s doing and he should be thankful that James does not have to experience further trauma. It still frightens him beyond the kind words of M’Benga and Nyota, the wisdom of Khan, and all coherent thought.

He warms up the tea on the stove, watching the concoction churning as it makes it way to a steady roil. It looks like any other tea; dark and murky. The smell isn’t as bad as Leo imagined it would be, though he’d prefer never having to taste it. Once the liquid starts to bubble, he takes the pot off the stove and pours it into a mug.

As Leo is about to go to his bedroom, there is a knock at the door. He groans, suspecting Scotty’s awful timing, as he sets down the mug on the table. The Gremlin has been conducting thrice daily check-ins and reporting back to Khan, just as the Archdemon had promised. As far as Scotty’s kind goes, he isn’t so bad if Leo remembers to keep him away from his trinkets. And glassware. And pretty much  _everything_  that is breakable.

“Aye,” Scotty greets as he bounds into Leo’s insula. “Just checkin’ on the laddie. Won’t be long!”

He follows the Gremlin into the bedroom, making sure to bring the mug with him. Leo goes to the bed and sits down next to James, who he lifts upright. He settles the fallen angel against his shoulder, murmuring sweetly into his hair as he feeds him the tea. Leo feels the muscles of his lover’s throat working as he swallows obediently until the contents of the mug are gone, save for a single drop.

“Mighty fine piece,” Scotty says from a far corner of the bedroom. He is holding the broken compass in his hands, inspecting it with beady eyes. “Shame someone broke it.”

Leo grits his teeth. “You can’t have it.”

“Did I say I wanted it?” the Gremlin balks. He holds the compass towards the light, surveying the damage and shards of blood-stained glass that remains. Scotty glances at James and nods. “This belongs to ‘im, don’t it?”

The Incubus doesn’t reply and eases James onto the mattress. He covers him with blankets and wipes his face with a cool piece of linen before kissing his brow. Leo hears Scotty muttering to himself and the jingling of the chain attached to the compass.

“It’s fixable,” the Gremlin concludes. “It will take some effort, the glass is the easy part…one of the imps could carve it for you. Innards; those will be mighty difficult!”

Leo raises a brow in surprise. “You can fix it?”

“Of course I can,” Scotty replies. He sets the compass down on the dresser. “I’m a Gremlin! Just because we like to break things doesn’t we can’t fix ‘em.” He jerks his chin towards James. “How’s he doin’?”

The Incubus lowers his eyes to stare at the linen in his hands. “Same as before,” Leo tells him. “His fever has lowered, but James is still warm to the touch.”

“Better than ‘im being cold like a corpse,” Scotty says a bit too merrily as he goes to leave. He tips his cap at the Incubus and bounds out of the room, making the floorboards shake as his stomp on them.

Leo hears him shut the front door and the insula falls into silence once more. He loathes the quiet and wishes more than anything that James’ voice was filling it. His eyes fall on the compass, those tarnished metal edges gleam under the candlelight in the bedroom.

He had been so sure that the beloved trinket was beyond repair. It’s apt that it can be mended and reminds him of his lover; both of them are stronger than anyone can realize. The thought makes it easier for Leo to fall asleep later that night.

 

* * *

 

The fever breaks in the middle of the morning and Leo bathes James in a tub filled with warm water infused with lavender oil. 

The scent is soothing as Nyota promised and he hopes it does the same for his lover. James’ head rests against his shoulder as Leo runs a washcloth over his body, wiping away remnants of sweat.

He speaks to his lover over the sloshing of water, telling him of his latest excursion with M’Benga. Leo knows that there is a possibility that James may not hear him, but it doesn’t matter. If his voice offers the Fallen Angel a bit of comfort in the darkness, then the Incubus will speak until he loses the ability. When Leo deems him sufficiently clean, he drains the tub and wraps James in a towel.

Nyota comes into his insula as he’s carrying his lover out of the washroom, offering them a sweet smile. “You are much gentler than you let on,” she comments. “It’s no wonder he fell in love with you.”

“He has terrible taste,” Leo replies fondly, stealing a glance at James. He continues towards his bedroom, where he lays his lover on fresh bed linens. The opened window allows the air to circulate and sunlight to filter inside.

Nyota giggles from the doorway, watching as Leo towels off the remaining droplets of water and tucks James into bed. “His cheeks have regained their color,” she observes. “Perhaps he will wake soon.”

“Soon,” Leo echoes. He knows the enchantment is close to wearing off. Its’ twilight is rapidly fading and he suspects that James will open his eyes in the next day or so.

“Come,” Nyota beckons. “I’ve brought you something to eat.”

His stomach growls on cue and he decides that James can be left alone while he has lunch. Leo goes to kiss his brow when he hears the sound of his lover’s breathing; the way it hitches in James’ lungs and catches in his throat before passing through his lips. The Fallen Angel’s chest rises shakily, hiccupping before release.

“James,” Leo whispers, reaching for his lover’s hand, squeezing it tightly in disbelief. He watches in silence as James truly starts to breathe without the enchantment’s doing. The worst is over; like a sigh of relief, a prayer.

Leo knows that his beloved is slowly coming back to him. It doesn’t surprise him when his lover groans and shifts his head against the pillows.

“I’ll go fetch Khan,” Nyota says before disappearing.

Leo cards his hand through James’ damp hair and rubs his thumb over his knuckles, watching the fallen angel closely. He sees the flutter of lashes and eyelids and pink tongue that licks equally pink lips. “Jim,” he murmurs.

A pair of sleepy blue eyes looks upon him as if James is coming out of a dream. They shut once and reopen slowly, adjusting to the light and new surroundings. He looks around the room before his eyes fall on the Incubus and a tired smile appears on his lips. “It’s you,” James mumbles.

“It is,” Leo replies as he leans in to kiss him.

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t know what to make of this life, plain and simple.

Not that the hand that fate has dealt gives James any right to complain; it’s just different from what he imagined. He knew that the Fall, had he completed it without Alexander’s intervention, would have been less than pleasant. The Fallen Angel will never have the luxury of its quickness now that the memory of the  _Magnis Cadere_  is now forever ingrained in his mind.

James doesn’t remember much of it, thankfully, though he certainly knows the events that preceded it.

Christine’s murder, Christopher’s betrayal, and Alexander’s fury…and then the rest goes hazy for a good while. There are flashes - the explosion of a blade tearing into his skin, Leo’s worried face, a mysterious song uttered in a strange language, and whispers.

So many whispers of different pitches and tones, too much to keep track of and never clear enough to discern what they say. They are like waves in the ocean, pushing and pulling, surging and receding as they keep coherency at bay.

And finally there is Leo’s face hovering above his own, his expression no longer worried but overjoyed as he bestows a gentle kiss on James’ brow.

Tis a lovely sight to wake to, something he has done for nearly a fortnight.

Never leaving Leo’s side is the happiest of dreams and knowing that they’ll always have this fills James with indescribable feelings, all of complete elation.

Yet uncertainty and discomfort linger as if he doesn’t know his place in the order of things. To be so violently ejected from his home and having to adjust to a new one, it fills James with a measure of sadness.

And anger, an emotion not unfamiliar to him.

He reckons that an angel’s fury is far worse than anything he’s experienced in the world. He recalls the fire in Alexander’s eyes as he demanded that James renounce his demon lover, spouting a litany of hateful words and false accusations as the other angels looked on.

The bouleuterion was cold, but the Seraphim’s presence was colder.

Alexander called James’ relationship with Leo damnation and a folly and mocked his cries before Christopher stabbed with him with the Angel Blade.

Just dwelling on it causes his shoulder to ache.

“You’re deep in thought,” Leo comments as he enters their washroom, where James is soaking in the tub.

He pulls his eyes away from the lavender infused water and nods. “Aren’t I always?” the younger man counters with a slow grin.

The demon rolls his eyes and sits beside him, touching James’ damp arm. “Did you get lost in your head while I was fetching some ointment?”

“For a moment or so,” he admits as he leans forward, sending a sharp pain down his back. “Dammit!”

Leo ignores the curse and unstops the bottle in his hand, pouring its contents into his palm. “This will help the weak tissue and nerves,” he tells James.

“It’s been nearly a fortnight,” the former angel complains as his lover kneads the ointment into his skin, sighing with relief. It does nothing to ease his furrowed brow. “Why must it take so long to heal?”

The demon chuckles at James’ impatience. “You have taken a different form, Jim,” Leo explains, his voice tender. “And with these differences come new ways of life.”

“I’m Fallen,” the younger man grumbles. “Not a mortal weakling with a short lifespan.”

Leo’s hand stops its movements, and there is the pressure of his fingers still resting on James’ skin. A tactile connection that will always remain, even if the demon is not nearby. “It is unlike you to slight humans,” he whispers, concerned.

“My apologies,” James mumbles, embarrassed. He turns to his lover and shrugs. “I am frustrated.”

The demon nods, understanding the former angel’s plight and leans forward to kiss his hairline. “Your frustration is warranted, my love.”

“Is it though?” he sighs, closing his eyes. “My wishes have been granted and I am here with you, though their execution was not what I imagined.”

Leo rests James’ head against his breast. “Nor I,” he replies.

Fingertips trace the angel marking scars that swirl upon his skin, wandering over their silver coloring and whimsical designs upon his flesh.

Save for a cluster on his palm; the ones that have no design or meaning. It’s just as well for he hates to think of the broken mariner’s compass.

“I dislike my markings,” James whispers, burrowing his face into Leo’s chest. “They only bring bad memories when I look at them.”

His lover’s nail traces a cluster of them on his shoulder. “They are beautiful,” the Incubus says. “Like finely spun silver.”

“Do you truly think I am still beautiful? That I’m still worthy of being called such a thing?”

Leo pulls back, affronted. Shock and hurt flashes in his mercurial irises. “You will  _always_  be beautiful to me, Jim,” he insists. “Do not say such things.”

“You will not think so as time passes,” James counters. “I am no longer a forbidden fruit to quench your mischievous streak and you will grow tired of me.”

The Incubus clutches both his shoulders, giving the Fallen Angel a firm shake. “Who has filled your head with such nonsense?” he demands.

James does not answer, for he is thinking of Alexander’s menacing question.

_Do you truly believe that he will love you once you’ve lost your wings? That you can continue to hold his interest once you are no longer special?_

He breaks his stare with Leo, chewing on the inside of cheek as silence settles around them.

“Darlin’,” the Incubus implores, cupping his face. His lips brush against his forehead and travel down to his mouth, where they linger in a chaste kiss. “My love for you will never diminish, no matter what form you choose to take.”

The Fallen Angel’s eyes sting with unshed tears. “I am overtired,” he lies.

“I will fetch you a flannel,” Leo says, running his fingers through James’ hair—no longer flaxen but sorrel—ruffling the ends as he rises to his feet.

The Fallen Angel wants to ignore the wounded expression on the Incubus’ face as he leaves the room—he truly does. Except he can’t stop his lips from trembling or the tears that escape down his cheeks.

His emotions have ebbed and flowed more erratically than what James is used to as if his new form is uncertain of which personality to grasp onto—the carefree Cherubim whose smile came easily or the adrift Fallen Angel.

“Scowling does not become you, my beloved,” Leo tells him as he re-enters with a flannel draped over his arm.

James wrinkles his nose. “It’s what you always do,” he teases. He stands up in the tub and watches as the Incubus pats his torso dry before securing the flannel to his waist.

“I do it better,” the demon quips, thumbing the Fallen Angel’s chin with a rascally grin.

Extending a graceful hand, Leo helps James from the tub and guides him back to their bedroom. It’s strange to call the insula and everything inside it theirs, but his lover insists.  _This is your home now,_  the Incubus had told him.  _‘Tis our home, my beloved._

A warm breeze passes through the windows, carrying the scent of flowers and spring rain with it. Leo has lit several candles, casting a welcoming glow upon the bedroom’s walls, and turned down the bed.

James sits upon the mattress, removing the flannel from his body as the Incubus stands in front of him, watching with green irises. They remind the Fallen Angel of sunlight shining through a canopy of trees, though Leo’s eyes are far from innocent.

Similar to his current intentions as he steps closer until the Incubus is leaning over James. Leo’s tongue pokes out from between his generous mouth, wetting his lips before he kisses the younger man.

It is not chaste but filled with pent-up, nervous desire pulses from one body to another. The kind of kiss that enthralls James time and time again, building upon the need to be wholly devoured by Leo.

Teeth tug on his bottom lip, allowing for the demon’s tongue to dance on his own. James’ hands travel up his lover’s flanks until he reaches the planes of his back, all strong and familiar under his palms; he could be blind and still remember every inch of Leo.

The demon moans, pulling their bodies closer as they recline on the mattress. Leo’s fingers trail up his body, brushing against his skin, leaving a pleasant inch in their wake. James arches into him, relishing how they fit so well together.

 _How poetic,_  Alexander’s voice hisses.  _An angel in love with a demon._

He shivers, digging his fingers deeper into Leo’s skin. This only spurs his lover on with frantic kisses that leave James’ swollen mouth and travel elsewhere; his neck, his chest, stomach, and lower…

Lower until Leo’s breath tickles his pubic hair, blowing warmly across his cock.

“Leo,” James whispers, panicked. He keeps hearing Alexander, cursing his existence and taunting him with the loss of the Incubus’ love.

Those beloved lips no longer touch his skin, but the scars on his body. The one that is both jagged and delicate, marking James as one of the Fallen.

“Leo,” he begs, tears making his voice hoarse. “Leo, stop. Please…” James pushes the demon away from him, sobbing.

Whatever fervor possessed the Incubus is gone now, replaced with concern as he keeps his distance. “Jim,” Leo whispers. His hand hovers over the younger man’s arm, not close enough to touch. “My darlin’, tell me what ails you.”

“I’m not ready,” James confesses, gasping out the words between whimpering. He pulls his knees to his chest, rocking to and fro. “I’m not ready…I just  _can’t_.”

The demon nods in understanding. “Then we shall wait until you are,” Leo assures.

“I loathe it when you touch me,” the Fallen Angel cries. He glances at his lover, ashamed. “You deserve something beautiful…not scarred and ruined.  _Like me_.”

Leo reaches for him, brushing his knuckles over James’ tears. “My darlin’, you  _are not_  ruined,” he says, wiping the younger man’s cheeks clean. “Your scars show strength and courage, not ruin. You are a warrior, someone who has defied the laws of his kind of love.”

James closes his eyes, shaking his head in silent disagreement.

“You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Leo whispers, leaning in so that their cheeks brush against one another. “Now even more so.”

The demon’s lips press against James’ skin, soaking up his tears with petal soft flesh. The gesture is sweet, so sweet and loving. “Leo,” the Fallen Angel cries softly.

“I love you,” the Incubus tells him, kissing both cheeks, his eyelids, the neat nub of his nose, and finally his lips, where he lingers. “I love you, James.  _Always_.”

 

* * *

 

Tis a strange thing to see unfamiliar faces when James finally leaves the insula he shares with Leo.

He hides behind the Incubus, like a child clutching their mother’s skirts, and keeps his head bowed, eyes focused on the dirt road. Rather than women’s clothing, James holds onto Leo’s hand. He runs his thumb over the range of knuckles in a nervous fashion and tightens his grasp if someone calls to his lover.

“Do not be frightened,” the demon assures when they come to a stop. He pulls the Fallen Angel into his arms and holds him. “These folk mean you no harm, my love.”

James nods into his shoulder. “Forgive me,” he whispers.

“There is nothing to be forgiven,” Leo tells him, cupping his face in his hands. He presses his lips betwixt his eyes. “In time you will see that things are different here. Now come, or M’Benga will grow impatient with us.”

The aforementioned demon is a Dhampir, the offspring of a vampire and a human. James has met him during several points of his recovery and is surprised to find that M’Benga does not look as fearsome as he imagined. Save for his eyes, which are the color of grey clouds, he looks… _human_.

“You’re late,” M’Benga greets with his arms crossed over his chest. As Leo goes to reply, the Dhampir shakes his head. “Don’t you dare blame your angel for your tardiness.” He turns to James and nods. “Come inside.”

Leo allows him to go first. “I wasn’t going to blame him,” he calls after his friend.

“Sure you weren’t,” the other man retorts with a cryptic smile. He pats a bench, a non-verbal signal for James to step forward. “Sit and remove your shirt.”

He hesitates, turning back to look at Leo, who takes his hand. Together, they go to the bench and are seated. James removes his shirt, shivering as the linen fabric brushes against his skin. His lover takes the article of clothing and folds it neatly on his lap.

“I’ll be quick about this,” M’Benga promises as he inspects the scar from the Angel Dagger. He presses down upon the site, asking if it pains the younger man when he does so.

James shakes his head in silent reply, blindly reaching for Leo’s hand to hold.

“What about when you use this arm?” the Dhampir inquires. “Is there stiffness of the joint when you move it? Or soreness?” He pauses his line of questioning and huffs a sigh.

Leo squeezes his hand. “M’Benga may be gruff in demeanor, but he is a friend, my love.”

The Fallen Angel glances up at the other man before turning to the Incubus. He chews on his bottom lip as he processes this information and nods. “It hurts when I raise my arm above my head,” James answers. “Only for a moment.”

“That is expected,” the Dhampir assures with a gentle smile. “Has this hellion been massaging your shoulder with the oil I gave him? Good. ‘Bout high time you listened to me for once. Perhaps you can teach this one a thing or two, James.”

Leo grumbles a threat under his breath, causing a grin to break out across the Fallen Angel’s mouth.

He puts his shirt back on just as Nyota and Spock arrive with their luncheon. James likes the former, for she is kind and patient.

The Banshee had been present when he first woke, surrounded by the scent of lavender and Leo, who knelt over him with a smile as bright as the sun. She had been a great help during his first few days of consciousness; watching James while the Incubus slept and entertaining him with stories of their travels.

Spock is an interesting character, and James cannot get a proper reading on the Kappa. He is nice enough and seems to be aware of the Fallen Angel’s shyness, for he does not push his company upon James. Spock allows him to set the pace of their acquaintance, which the younger man is grateful for.

Nyota embraces him in greeting, holding him extra close for a moment or three. “You look well,” she says when they part, still smiling. “The color is returning to your cheeks.”

“Which is largely in part to the three of you,” James replies. He nods at the kappa. “Spock, well met.”

He inclines his head. “I agree with Nyota. You appear to be in better health from the last time I saw you.”

The group proceeds to dine in M’Benga garden, surrounded by plants that James has never heard of, the scent of blooming flowers, and a pleasant breeze. It is contained outings such as this that allow the Fallen Angel’s nerves to dissipate for a spell.

He knows Nyota, Spock, and M’Benga well enough to realize that they mean him no harm. James is an oddity amongst them, but the demons are welcoming, far more than the angels he associated with.

Not that he ever truly fit in with them.

“I dreamt of the moment I would have you by my side,” Leo intones, his breath running hot over the shell of the young man’s ear. When he turns, the Incubus grins as he tucks back a lock of hair.

James leans in. “What did your dream look like?”

“A lot like this, my love.”

 

* * *

 

His acclamation into the demon realm is slow, for James’ health wavers from day to day.

M’Benga and Leo reckon it’s in part to do with how much of poison from the Angel Dagger had entered his system before James was found. The toxins from the weapon have been known to make others of his kind go mad, inevitably ending in their execution by the Archdemon, Khan.

“It is not something he handles lightly,” Leo explains as they relax on the patio chaise, the demon’s body wrapped around his own like a living shroud. “Khan was an angel once, a Seraph.”

James raises both brows in surprise. “He was?”

“Yes, my love. He told me that he was a part of a rebellion…”

“The Deficio,” the younger man whispers, sounding frightened as he hugs himself to Leo. “This Archdemon is one of the seventy-two that rebelled against… _them_.”

The single word comes out like a curse, filled with a certain bitterness that is hard for either of them to ignore. Leo cards his fingers through James’ hair, slowly releasing the tension in the younger man’s person with each pass.

“Perhaps we shall not speak of such things,” Leo suggests, dropping a kiss to his hairline.

James nods in silent agreement, still miffed by the mention of the other realm. He is glad he has been cast out, for it’s brought him more happiness than anything else. “Will I meet Khan?” the Fallen Angel asks.

“Eventually,” his lover replies. “I suspect he wants you fully recovered by you’re both properly introduced.”

“Properly?”

“Aye,” the Incubus says. “He came while you were placed under my sleeping enchantment and sent over tonics to help heal your injuries.”

This surprises him, as most beings in power would not bother themselves with the ailments of a new arrival. “He had time for such things?”

“A fair few years have passed since the last Fallen Angel has graced our realm,” Leo explains. He starts to massage James’ scalp. “And Khan is less foreboding than one would imagine for an Archdemon; he cares about all who become his subjects.”

The former Angel falls into a period of quiet retrospection and tallies the differences between this realm and the former place he called home. “Was Khan vexed at our liaison?”

“No,” Leo answers. “I daresay that he may have been more amused than anything. It’s not every day that an angel and a demon find love in one another.”

James smiles at this and tilts his head to better view his lover’s handsome face. “No, ‘tis not a regular occurrence.”

They lean in for a kiss when a ruckus comes from the patio gate. Leo cranes his head and huffs a disgruntled sigh at the intruder. “I told you to come later,” he grouses.

“It  _is_  later,” chirp two distinct voices, both male, though one could be mistaken for a youngster.

James sits up with his lover to find himself staring at two strangers, vastly different from the other. One has hair that is so black that it borders on blue when sunlight shines on it and very pale skin, a harsh contrast. The other is fresh-faced with a mop of unruly chestnut curls and wide eyes of an undetermined color.

They look upon him with a certain amount of awe before the dark haired one speaks. “Contrary to your ego, we don’t have all day to wait upon you, Incubus,” he teases.

“We have other things to do,” the younger adds with a jovial grin.

Leo rises from the chaise. “Imps,” he mutters.

“We are the very best of them,” they tell him, both amused by Leo’s annoyance.

The dark-haired imp squints at James. “Are you going to introduce us?” he asks, inching closer with his companion in tow.

“Yes,” the other Imp says. “We like introductions!”

James exchanges a look with the Incubus, who sighs. “Hikaru, Pavel,” he begins, “this is James.”

The Imps rush towards him, each taking a hand and shaking them enthusiastically over a flurry of garbled speech. He finds himself with sore arms and drowned in confusion, as the former Angel is uncertain who is who.

“You are taller than I expected,” Pavel tells him, an odd statement coming from a being that is no higher than his knees.

Hikaru smacks his arm. “You are thinking of  _fairies_ ,” he hisses. “Angels are not small.”

“Don’t they carry bows?”

“That is Cupid, you fool!” Hikaru snaps, rolling his dark eyes.

Pavel gives his friend a shove. “They  _both_  have  _wings_!” he declares as Hikaru lunges at him.

“Had,” James corrects, his voice almost lost in the Imps’ quarreling. They look at him. “I  _had_  wings. They’re gone now.”

Before either Imp can ask another question, Leo ushers them inside. He tosses an apologetic grin over his shoulder.

James waits for them to return to his company, hoping that his lover does not chastise them too thoroughly, as the Imps’ question was innocent enough. He reclines on the chaise, covering himself with the blanket Leo brought out for him, and closes his eyes for a spell.

He is roused by his beloved’s warm hand on his shoulder, gently caressing it. “Perhaps a respite is in order,” Leo suggests as he helps James to his feet, keeping him wrapped up. “Come and we shall rest for a while.”

“Where have the Imps gone?” he yawns as they enter the insula.

“Gone away from here,” the Incubus replies, sounding relieved. “They are a headache.”

James chuckles, nuzzling the older man’s neck. “My poor love,” he teases, kissing Leo’s jaw. “The trials you must deal with.”

“Tis never a trial when it comes to you,” Leo murmurs sweetly.

 

* * *

 

The time for his lover to return to his healing duties comes, and James finds himself going for a day or so without Leo’s company.

The young man knows that the Incubus will be coming home to him rather than meeting during an illicit rendezvous. When his lover presses his lips against his forehead on the morning of his departure, James does not fret as he once did and bids Leo a safe trip.

“You seem to be taking his absence well,” Nyota comments as they stroll through the forum.

James smirks. “Only because I know Leo will be back shortly,” he says.

“What would happen before?” she questions, linking their arms together.

“Tears,” he answers truthfully. “And  _lots_  of them, on my part. I always hated when Leo had to go on his excursions and I daresay others of my kind noticed my ill moods.”

Nyota smiles. “Is that why our Incubus brought back trinkets for you?”

“Partially,” James tells her. “I find humans to be fascinating, especially their inventions. We were not allowed to bring them back nor speak of them. It would make the Seraphim angry.”

She pats his hand. “Well, you needn’t worry about that, James,” Nyota assures. “Your curiosity is a gift and I believe that Leo enjoys indulging it.”

“Amongst other things,” he quips.

They laugh as they happen upon the Gremlin, Scotty, who seems to have been waiting for them. He is a strange fellow who has been by the insula, though his appearances are brief. “Khan requests your presence,” he states.

A brief flash of memory crosses James’ mind: the dominions forcibly taking him the bouleuterion to be subjected to Alexander’s fury.

It must show upon his face for Scotty quickly adds, “Nyota may come as well.”

“James,” she whispers, touching his shoulder as he comes out of his reverie. “Are you all right?”

He nods, forcing a weak smile. “M’fine. Lead on.”

Nyota doesn’t say a word as James clutches her hand while they walk towards the Archdemon’s villa. She rubs her smooth fingers over his knuckles, a gesture meant to comfort. He reckons that since she has not expressed concern over their impending visit, that there is nothing to fear.

And yet…all James can think of is a chilly bouleuterion whose stone bites into his hands and knees.

Khan’s villa is charming. It is comprised of pillars with delicate carvings and vines that grow freely, creating a canopy to walk under from the gates to where the gardens are. One can see the sky if they wished or the frescos covering the walls.

Beauty surroundings them, though James knows that even beauty can conceal danger.

They come upon a solidarity figure standing near a fountain. Scotty hurries ahead of James and Nyota, his trek catching the figure’s attention. The Gremlin and this stranger converse quietly, the latter nodding at something Scotty has told him.

Upon closer inspection, James finds himself staring at a man with raven hair and pale eyes, so pale that they nearly blend into his sclera. Robes of midnight blue cover the rest of his body, save for his hands. “Is that him?” he asks Nyota.

“Yes,” she says. “The Archdemon Khan.”

Khan meets them in the middle of the courtyard. “Scotty informed me that my request for your presence may have frightened you unnecessarily,” he declares in a deep, melodious voice. “My apologies. I momentarily forgot that your journey to this realm was one of hardship.”

The Archdemon’s statement leaves James momentarily stunned.

“He is still becoming better acquainted with our kind,” Nyota tells Khan as she gives him a kiss of greeting. “I think our ways surprise him.”

A smile forms on Khan’s lips and he nods. “Yes. It must be quite a change from the Angel Realm,” he agrees, holding out his hand for James to shake. The tips of his fingers are crimson, a mark of a fallen Seraph. “You do not need to fear us, especially me.”

“Yes…my lord,” the younger man says with uncertainty as he takes the Archdemon’s hand.

A laugh tumbles from Khan’s lips. “That will not do, James,” he tells him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and guiding him towards a table with chilled fruits and wine. “You may call me Khan. And we do not stand on ceremony here. I may be the Archdemon, but I am also one of you.”

“His manners are charming, are they not?” Nyota giggles.

Khan smirks. “Very,” he agrees.

James wonders if he’s the only one who notices the underlying sadness in his words.

 

* * *

 

Nyota leaves an hour into their visit once she is certain that James realizes that he’s in no peril.

“She is a good friend,” Khan declares as they watch Scotty escorting her to the gates. He turns back to the younger man, smiling through his glass of wine. “And she seems to dote upon you.”

James flushes. “I suppose so,” he answers shyly. “Nyota has been very welcoming. I greatly treasure her friendship.”

“That is pleasing to hear.” The Archdemon takes a sip from his glass and sets it down on the table. “How are you settling in?”

He shrugs. “It’s a process.”

“Indeed,” Khan agrees. “Leo must have told you that I was once an angel.”

“A Seraph,” James says.

The Archdemon smiles. “Yes,” he replies. “Then you must know the tale of the Deficio.”

“Only what  _they_  told us,” James mutters, slouching into his seat with a frown. “I feel like I was fed lies from the very beginning.”

Khan looks upon the younger man with a measure of sympathy. “What you are experiencing isn’t abnormal, James. It is a part of a process - one of grieving and beginning anew. Having been in the Angel Realm, I know what it’s like to have to do things unquestioningly and live with the fear of disagreeing. And left to wonder about other lifeforms.”

“Was that why you and the Deficio rebelled?” the Fallen Angel asks.

“The rebellion was far too great and complex to explain, but yes, that was one of many reasons,” Khan answers.

James glances at him. “It must have been comforting to have fallen with others,” he comments. “To know that you weren’t alone.”

“As I told your lover, it was freeing. We finally felt like we belonged when this realm was established and when others come to us, a point was made to welcome them with open arms,” Khan explains, the memory softening his features. “Especially those amongst the Caducus—the Deficio—we remember the pain of the Fall. I am glad that you do not.”

He raises a brow. “Strange thing to say.”

“The Fall is painful and I do not wish it’s memory upon another,” the Archdemon elaborates, his eyes darkening as a shiver runs through his body. He turns back to James. “You left the Angel Realm in the throes of violence, but woke up to love. You are very lucky.”

James thinks of Leo and smiles. “I am.”

He feels the cool touch of the Archdemon, who looks upon the young man with sincerity. “You are welcomed amongst us and we shall protect you, James,” Khan tells him with a soft, serene smile. “We shall be your family.”

“Thank you,” the Fallen Angel manages to say after a long while, not even embarrassed as tears escape down his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

James is surprised to find Leo back in the insula, a full day ahead of schedule.

He is sitting at the kitchen table, polishing an object that gleams in the late afternoon light and concentrating so hard that the Incubus barely registers that he is no longer alone.

“You’re back,” James says, startling his lover. He tries to hide his amusement when Leo looks upon him with comically widened eyes. “I didn’t expect you until tomorrow.”

Leo shrugs. “I missed you and M’Benga was sick of my pining,” he teases as the Fallen Angel approaches the table.

“Did you bring something back from your adventures?” James inquires as he tries to see what is in his lover’s hand.

The demon is quicker than he and pulls him into his lap, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You are the most impatient being I’ve ever encountered,” Leo says, holding James in place. “Do you know that, my love?”

“So I’ve been told,” he replies, squirming in his lover’s arms. He finds that his beloved’s hold is firm, anchoring him to the Incubus. “You have me here, so what will you?”

Leo chuckles and draws James into a tender kiss. He sinks into the demon’s body as their tongues wind their way around each other in a slow, heated dance. The Fallen Angel wraps his arms around the Incubus’ neck, brushing his fingers against his hairline.

“Is that all?” James questions when they part, much to Leo’s amusement.

A finger taps the very tip of his nose. “That  _is not_  all,” his lover says, holding up a polishing cloth that covers another object in the palm of his hand. What is not under the cloth reveals itself to be a chain, not unlike the one that held onto James’ compass. “Go on. Open your gift.”

“If you insist,” he teases as he takes a corner between his fingers and peels it back.

The glimmer of copper catches in the light of the insula, glowing brighter as James unfolds the cloth. His breath catches somewhere between his lungs and his throat at the sudden realization of his gift.

“I knew how much it saddened you to see it broken,” Leo explains as James lifts the mariner’s compass now in pristine condition from the cloth and holds it in awe. “So I asked the Imps to help me repair it. That is why I returned early, to retrieve it from them. I wanted to surprise you.”

James dangles the compass from his closed fist and stares at it like long-lost treasure. It may be a trinket to some, but to him, it’s a symbol of finding his way back to his beloved. He turns to Leo, who seems to be watching the young man carefully.

“Jim?” the Incubus questions.

He leans in, burying his face into Leo’s hair. “I love you so much,” he murmurs. “There are no words to describe it.”

“It won’t stop you from trying,” his lover whispers as James pulls back to kiss him.

It is slow building, like a mortal campsite fire where the sparks are alight but have yet to catch. James grows more insistent, his mouth seeking the taste of Leo with nips and licks that cause his lover to groan. He crawls on top of the Incubus, pinning him to the table.

Leo responds by grasping James’ shoulders and grinding his clothed erection against his thigh. He playfully bites the former angel’s bottom lip, growling as their teeth clash together.

Without a word, James is lifted from their seat and wraps his legs around Leo’s waist as he’s carried from the main room into the privacy of their bedroom. He hurriedly unbuttons his lover’s shirt, licking the golden skin he uncovers even as he’s deposited on the mattress.

They undress each other with the hunger of starving men, throwing articles of clothing around the perimeter of the bed without a single care.

James has Leo under him, watching in awe as the former angel prepares himself with the tub of slick oil on the bedside table. He gasps at the stretch of his own fingers and the burn that resonates in his gut. When he is ready, he takes the Incubus into himself as if it was the first time.

In a way, it is.

He ends up rising and falling on Leo’s cock with help from the demon’s hands on his hips. James savors the feeling of his lover inside of his tight heat, marveling at the way they fit together. One of the Incubus’ hands trails along his thigh, tracing the skin and muscle until there is a sudden jerk of his hips meeting the younger man’s movements.

James arches his body at the sensation, head thrown back as he moans. It shows off his flushed and sweaty neck as well as the throb of his pulse under his skin. “If you keep doing that…” he warns in a broken voice. He looks down at Leo, a sliver of blue showing, and bites his lower lip.

The demon takes the threat to heart and repeats the motion, gleefully watching as James comes undone. “You’ll what?” he teases over the sound of James’ half-curses and cries of pleasure. He goes to wrap his hand around the Fallen Angel’s cock when he shakes his head.

“Keep doing that,” James gasps as his hips go faster and harder. Leo can feel his lover’s hands grasping his kneecaps tighter. “Please, my love… _please_.”

Leo runs a hand up James’ sweaty chest, caressing his collarbone. “Why?” he asks. “Do you think you can come just from my cock?”

He chuckles when James tries to nod and ends up mewling.

“Really, my beloved?” Leo moves his hand to James’ nipple and pinches.

The angel keens, his lover’s name slipping from his lips like a prayer and squeezes his eyes shut in concentration. “So close,” he gasps.

“I know,” Leo croons as James impales himself on his cock over and over. His lover’s body is quivering like a bow as the muscles of his hole start to tighten. “Do it. Do it now, my love.”

James comes on command, his voice ringing all around them as his cock spurts semen onto his skin. Leo holds onto his hips, keeping James moving through his climax before deftly shifting their position. Leo presses his lover’s back onto the mattress and continues fucking into him, aiming for James’ prostate.

He finds himself staring into gold eyes, so devious and deliciously sinful.

“That’s it,” Leo teases, watching James’ chin arch up. “So beautiful…”

He is worked into a second orgasm just as Leo’s comes, both of them riding out their joint pleasure before collapsing onto the bed in a heap of tangled limbs.

They lie together, cloaked in contentment and silence long after the afternoon sun sets and the moon rises above the horizon. James traces nonsensical patterns on Leo’s stomach, grinning to himself.

“What is it, my love?” the demon asks, sensing a change in the Fallen Angel’s demeanor.

He glances up. “It seems I have found my way back to you.”

A slow smile spreads over Leo’s lips, so bright that it could rival the sun. “So you have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update - 2/9/2018: Made this story one chapter instead of multiple ones. My apologies if any comments were deleted in the process.


End file.
